


30 Day OTP NSFW Challenge

by lashworthe



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: 30 day challenge, FrostIron - Freeform, IronFrost - Freeform, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-01
Updated: 2013-06-01
Packaged: 2017-12-10 03:24:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 26,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/781223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lashworthe/pseuds/lashworthe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>30 days and 30 NSFW challenges (though some are more not safe than others.) Non-linear, pep, smutty goodness of iron frost joy! Some will be more fluff than smut, but there ought to be something for everyone!<br/>1 Cuddles (naked)<br/>2 Kiss (naked)<br/>3 First time<br/>4 Masturbation<br/>5 Blow job<br/>6 Clothed getting off<br/>7 Dressed/naked (half dressed)<br/>8 Skype sex<br/>9 Against the wall<br/>10 Doggy style<br/>11 Dom/sub<br/>12 Fingering<br/>13 Rimming<br/>14 69<br/>15 Sweet and passionate<br/>16 In public place<br/>17 On the floor<br/>18 Morning lazy sex<br/>19 Outdoors, woods, parks, gardens<br/>20 Your own kink<br/>21 Shower sex<br/>22 On the desk<br/>23 Trying new position<br/>24 Shy<br/>25 With toys<br/>26 Boring sex<br/>27 Rough, biting, scratch<br/>28 Role playing<br/>29 With food<br/>30 Whatever pleases you<br/>31 BONUS LEVEL SURPRISE</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 1: Cuddle (Naked)

            The doctor’s orders had been very clear: absolutely no sex while Tony recovered from surgery. She had called it ‘strenuous activities’ but the intent behind it had been the same; Pepper had assured both Tony and Loki of that.

            Day one, Tony had been too drugged to even consider doing anything. Day two, the fog had lifted but all he wanted was a milkshake. But by day three, Tony was fully awake and wanting his daily piece of godly ass.

            “Loooooki!” Tony groaned dramatically, “Come on! Just a little…ya know hand action…? That’s not strenuous!”

            “Stark, for the last time. Your midgardian doctor said no sexual activity for 2 weeks.” Loki stayed in his chair, calmly reading.

            “But Loki! It’s not strenuous!”

            Tony flopped over the edge of the couch to try to pour himself into Loki’s lap, but the god stood up and moved to a different chair.

            “This is stupid. I have had a car battery strapped to my chest before and been fine. A stupid surgery is not going to stop me from doing what I want. Come on! Jarvis won’t even let me into the lab!”

            “Read a book Stark. Watch your television. Find a way to entertain yourself.”

            “But none of those are as fun as you.” he grinned.

            “Stark. No.” Loki’s voice was firm.

            Tony groaned and flipped on the TV, turning to a trashy reality tv show, not because he wanted to watch it, but because he knew Loki hated them. He smirked when those thin fingers began squeezing at the edges of his book.

            He turned the volume up a bit louder.

            Loki lasted nearly an hour before abandoning his book and leaving the room. “I’d be happy to turn this off if you’d give me something else to take my mind off of everything.” Tony drawled.

            Loki ignored him and Tony groaned before finally abandoning the TV, turning it off, and storming to their bedroom to take a bath. Loki was nowhere in sight, likely hiding out on the deck again. That was his favorite hiding spot when he was annoyed.

            He turned the water as hot as it would comfortably go, and added some Epsom salts to the water. That would help with the wounds, right?  He frowned, was he even suppose to be taking a bath? He tried to remember the instructions, and finally decided that as long as the suture stayed dry it’d be fine.

            He relaxed into the water with a sigh, as he soaked, and made sure the site of the healing sutures stayed dry, a wicked idea began to form. If he couldn’t talk Loki into a bit of fun, maybe he could convince him. He knew the god preferred to sleep in the nude, and if he happened to find Tony naked too…Well, that would make things much easier.

            He bathed and hurried back to bed, grinning as he pulled the covers over his body and waited.

            Nearly two hours passed before Tony heard the doors open and then Loki’s clothing start hitting the floor. The bed dipped with Loki’s weight and a cool body slid next to his. Loki reached over to wrap his arms around Tony, freezing when his fingers grazed bare skin.

            “…Tony?”

            “Hey babe. I’m ready for you.”

            Loki sighed and tightened his arm around Tony’s chest, pulling the man close, “You are being reckless.”

            “See I thought I was just being clever.”

            “…Stark, you are recovering from a grievous wound.”

            “I’ve had worse. Come on Loki!”

            Loki began rubbing slow gentle circles against Tony’s back, “I…am frightened.”

            “You…what?” Tony pressed his face against Loki’s chest. The chill of his skin soothed the aches of his body, “What the hell would frighten the great god of mischief?” he teased, “A nasty looking wound?”

            Loki continued gently tracing idle shapes into Tony’s skin, “I forget…sometimes…just how fragile you mortals are. How easily you break. How easily you can be killed.”

            “And that’s frightening? Can’t say I’m following here.”

            “When I saw you, bleeding like that…being taken to your hospital, wrapped up in gauze, tied to machines….It frightened me. To think that it would be so easy for something to hurt you too much.” The god’s arms tightened around Tony, pulling him closer.

            “Hey, don’t be scared of something stupid like that. I’m Iron Man, defying death is what I do. Part of the job description really.” Tony wrapped his arms around Loki, running his fingers up and down his spine, “Don’t worry about that, kay? I’m fine.”

            Loki nodded, but continued to gently trace over every old scar on Tony’s body, mapping out the brushes with death Tony had conquered in his lifetime, and Tony stayed still, whispering soft assurances to the god until they both dozed off, still holding close to one another. 


	2. Day 2: Kissing (Naked)

“Mmm….that was maybe the most fun I have ever had in bed.” Tony mused, still softly panting for air. “Good job. Really. A plus.”

“I was unaware my bedroom skills were being graded.”

Tony laughed, “That was even better than last time...though I think you might have ripped my back open. Watch those dagger nails of yours, will ya?”

Loki snorted and Tony shivered as a frigid touch grazed along his back and the pain from the scratches instantly faded.

“Handy trick.”

“Magic. Not a trick. A skill.”

“Right, right. Got it. Forgot you get touchy about that.”

“Touchy? I do-“

“Oh come on, can we at least have a decent after glow before starting this again?”

Loki sighed, “…Very well.” He fell silent, letting his fingers continue to graze up and down Tony’s back, “…Stark..?”

“For the love of god, call me Tony.”

“…Why do you not kiss me? Is…that some Midgardian custom? Because I know that Thor kissed Jane when he-”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa. We agreed. No mentioning point break in the bedroom.” When that didn’t even get a smirk out of Loki, Tony gave a heavy sigh, “Kissing is…I mean, it’s not a big deal. I mean like out of the whole body, lips don’t do that much in the bedroom department. Really. I mean aside from some sucking action…which you are more than welcome to do.”

“You cannot possibly believe that.”

“What? Why not? Kissing? Overrated, sentimental really.”

Firm fingers found Tony’s chin and turned the billionaire towards Loki, “It is sentimental. It is an intimate gesture. Is that the problem?”

Oh shit. Tony swallowed, “Loki, no. No, that’s not it. I mean, it’s just kissing right? I mean we’ve already fucked. What’s a kiss matter?”

“It matters.”

Tony sighed, “Fine.” he leaned forward and gave Loki a soft peck on the lips, “Ta-da. A kiss! Now let’s get some sleep. You wore me out tonight.”

“That was not a kiss.”

Tony groaned, “Oh my God, Loki.”

 “Just be silent.” Loki rolled over to straddle Tony, “Be silent, and just savor.”

The god slowly leaned in and let his lips just barely graze against Tony’s. Loki’s soft breath was freezing and Tony shivered as he could feel ice starting to gather across his lips. Just as he was about to protest, Loki slid his mouth over Tony’s, first guiding Tony’s top lip into Loki’s mouth, rolling the tender flesh between his lips then nipping at it. He pulled back watched Tony’s face for a reaction, his eyes brightened before he took Tony’s lower lip and gently tended to it, softly biting and tugging as the friction of his kiss began to melt the ice from his lips.

Loki pulled back from Tony’s mouth as Tony reached up to run his hands through Loki’s hair, and tried to coax him back down. Loki smirked, just the corner of that wicked mouth tilting up, and Tony could already feel himself getting hard again. Jesus, what this man did to him.

Loki brought their lips back together, pushing Tony into the mattress as the friction between their lips melted any ice that had formed from Loki’s chilly breath. The god was relentless, sucking the very air from his lungs as Loki kissed him until Tony’s lips felt bruised and swollen, but he wanted more. He arched up into the kiss, and their lips began to fight, sliding against one another with soft gasps and grunts barely parting their flesh. Tony’s hands tightened in Loki’s hair when the god bit at Tony’s bottom lip, drawing blood. He groaned when Loki took the wound into his mouth and sucked.

Loki moaned around Tony’s lip, finally releasing it before diving back down, and that silvertongue slid into Tony’s mouth, rubbing against Tony’s tongue, coaxing it to play, and Tony met the call with gusto.

He couldn’t remember the last time a simple kiss had made him this horny. His hands left Loki’s hair and trailed down to the god’s hips, holding them firmly and begin to grind their erections together. The cum and lube from their last session let them glide together without much discomfort, and Loki was eager to met Tony’s friction.

His voice echoed against the kiss, and he parted their lips just enough to sound a soft, “mmm……harder….” before he captured Tony’s lips again, panting against them, ice forming and melting all in the matter of a second against Tony’s lips. It made him acutely aware of how hot the rest of his body was getting as he arched his hips, and rutted against Loki’s erection harder and faster.

Everything was building and it was only a few more rough thrusts before Tony bit at Loki’s lips and came. A second later, cold burst against his abdomen and he knew Loki had come too.

“Holy fuck Loki….” Tony panted softly, “I…Where the hell did you learn to kiss?”

Loki smirked, “I learned from the best.”

“Oh yeah, and who is that? Do I need to be jealous of some evil ex or something?”

“I learned from me. You forget I can create clones of myself.”

Tony dropped his head against his pillow, “That is an unfair image to give me.”

Loki laughed, kissing Tony’s lips softly, “Darling, when do I ever play fair?”


	3. First Time

It started with an exchange of insults.

“Prig.”

“Rudolph.”

“Insolent welp.”

“Green eggs and ham.”

 

And the next thing Tony knew he was falling into bed with the god of lies on top of him, biting at his neck.

What. The. Fuck.

“…Uh…Reindeer games?” Tony gasped as teeth nipped hard at his adam’s apple.

“Be quiet man of iron.”

“How did we get to my bedroom?”

“You do not take direction well.” Loki sighed, “Magic. I am still capable of such feats. Now be silent.” Loki’s lips were trailing down Tony’s throat.

“What are you doing?”

Loki sat up, “If you have to ask than clearly you have no experience with this.”

“…are you serious?”

“No, I teleported you to your bedroom so that we might talk. If this is what ‘genius’ in your realm is called, I am sorely disappointed.”

 “You are serious.”

“Be silent or I will leave.”

Tony smirked, flopping back onto the pillows, and staying quiet. Slowly the god’s lips went back to Tony’s neck, tugging at his shirt, growing frustrated with the fabric. Tony flinched at the sound of the fabric tearing, and watched as his destroyed shirt flew onto the floor. “Did you really just rip my vintage Metallica shirt?”

“Quiet.”

“That was _vintage._ Do you eve have that on Asgard?”

Loki ripped through the denim of Tony’s pants, throwing them to the ground as well.

“Loki!”

“You are about to be bedded by a god…clothing is a worthy sacrifice.”

Tony growled, pushing Loki hard, knocking the god off of him and onto his back so Tony could straddle him, “You might be god of lies and mischief and all that crap…but I am a sex god, so you’d best be giving me some kind of ‘worthy sacrifice’ too.”

Loki smiled, and in an instant, his complicated set of armor faded from his body, “Prove your godliness then. Man of iron.”

Tony grinned, “You got it Bambi.” He began nipping along Loki’s long throat, leaving soft red marks over the god’s skin. His hands trailed over that long lean body. He hated to admit that he’d imagined what the wicked god would like, and honestly, this was better than he could have hoped. His skin was colder than Tony had imagined, but when his hands reached the god’s swelling erection, all other thoughts left his mind.

He took the shaft into his hand and began lazily stroking up and down it, tracing the veins that swelled, feeling it harden in his hand. He grinned, at the obvious enjoyment and continued to stroke. His other hand slid behind Loki’s body, tracing over the entrance to his body before pressing a lone finger in.

Loki gasped and arched as Tony let his finger shallowly press in. “…I don’t think I’ve got lube or condoms.”

Loki reached over to Tony’s hands, warm slickness suddenly coating Tony’s fingers.

“You can magic lube? That will come in handy.” Tony grinned, “No magic condoms?”

“Your seed will have no effect on me.”

“Yeah, well we’ll see.” he smirked, adding another finger and beginning to scissor. Loki relaxed, rolling his hips into the touches as Tony added another finger, working slowly over Loki’s body, pressing and twisting to reach for Loki’s prostate.

When he Loki’s hips buck, he knew he’d hit the jackpot. He worked over the small nub, until the silvertongued god was panting and making soft pleading noises. Only then did Tony move his slicked fingers to his own cock, slicking it up before moving in to make love to the god.

Tony had bedded men, and women, sometimes even at the same time, and he knew what he was doing, how to please his loves. But the moment that tight, cool space folded around his cock, Tony forgot everything he had ever read or learned, and began breathlessly slamming his hips into Loki’s body. He barely remembered to keep stroking the god’s cock as every thought fled his brain. This was like nothing the billionaire had ever even come close to. This was like fucking heaven.

Loki smirked just faintly, arching his back into Tony’s increasingly erratic thrusts. He wrapped his arms around Tony, groaning very softly.

Tony grunted, slamming harder and faster into Loki, only able to focus on getting deeper into that cool vice he’d discovered. “Fuck Loki.”

It took an embarrassingly short amount of time before Tony couldn’t hold back anymore and he came in the folds of the god’s body. He frantically stroked Loki’s cock faster, and managed to bring Loki to an orgasm a few moments later.

They laid in silence for a long while, Tony panting and heading his face. His cheeks were burning, and he refused to look at Loki, to see that smirk. He pulled out of Loki’s body and rolled over onto his side of the bed. 

“Well….sex god. I must say that performance did not inspire worship.”

“Yeah well…” Tony frowned, “You took me off guard. I didn’t think I’d be fucking you tonight, okay?”

Loki smirked, and forced Tony to face him, “That is alright man of iron. It is nice to see a god stumble from time to time…“

Tony flushed more, “…sorry.” he finally muttered.

Loki smiled, not the usual wicked curve of his lips, but something entirely harmless, “Do not worry man of iron. Next time, I will show you what it is like to have a god spill his seed inside you.” His voice purred against Tony’s ear, but when Tony moved to try to kiss him, the god was gone.

All that was left was the promise of another day. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG. I am so tired. I'm so sorry for any typos. Today has been the longest day ever.


	4. Day 4: Masturbation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does sex with your clone count as masturbation? Because if so...double the fun! 
> 
> And seriously, this weekend has been so filled with stuff. I'm exhausted. Excuse the typos. I need sleep.

            “Sir, abnormal energy readings detected in Mr. Loki’s bedroom.” Jarvis’ voice roused Tony from his sleep.

            Tony groaned, rolling over, “Jarvis? What?”

            “Abnormal energy levels sir. You asked me to report any abnormal activities-“

            “Show on screen.”

            The nearest screen flickered to life on the bedside table, and slowly Loki’s bedroom flickered into view. At first nothing seemed out of place in the dark room, until there was a flicker of green across the scene. Tony frowned, “Jarvis, brighten image by 75%.”

            Jarvis adjusted the image and Tony swore under his breath as the image came into better view. Loki was sitting in the bed, smiling as an exact replica of Loki approached the bed. Both men were nude.

            “What in the hottest level of hell?” Tony stared at the screen.

            The first Loki’s palm was bleeding, and the clone slowly approached, taking a small swatch of fabric and wrapping it around the room, gently kissing over the bandage as Loki stroked the clone’s cheek, and into his dark hair. His hand fisted in the hair and he yanked his double up to pull him into a kiss. The pair fell into bed, Loki tugging at his hair and devouring his twin’s mouth as his bandaged hand trailed down the slim, pale back, to squeeze at his ass.

            Tony felt all the moisture evaporate from his mouth as he stared, jaw dropped, and cheeks flushing. What the fuck. He knew that Loki could create duplicates. Hell, he’d seen Thor go flying through them before, but this was a physical clone. He could see Loki digging into the clone’s flesh. He swallowed and licked his lips, “Jarvis, turn on the audio.”

            The soft sound of heavy breathing and moaning drifted from the screen, and without a conscious thought, Tony had his sweatpants around his ankles. He reached onto the bedside table, putting a shot of lotion in his hand and moving to start stroking his throbbing erection. Holy hell. He was going to have to turn in to TV Loki more frequently.

            The Loki clone was arching into his creator’s hand as a long pale finger pierced into his body, beginning to slowly finger fuck his clone, and by the way they both were arching and moaning and Loki’s pace became erratic, Tony wondered if Loki could feel everything he was doing to his clone. The thought made Tony’s erection ache more and he stroked himself faster.

            Loki flipped his clone onto the back, and in an instant, the god was pushing his cock into his whining duplicate.  They both cried out and arched their backs. Loki clenched at headboard, the wrought iron bed frame crumpling under his grip as he began thrusting roughly. His clone cried out and Loki swallowed the noise. He let go of the headboard to dig his nails into the other’s back. Immediately, red welts appeared on his own back, red lines dotted with blood as his pace grew faster and harder.

             Tony’s hand began stroking faster, squeezing at the head of his shaft, and reaching around to begin fingering himself. It was rough, but that flash of pain only spurred him harder. Gods he wanted to know what it felt like for the god to fuck him. From as rough as he was treated his clone, he could only imagine that sex with Loki would be a mix of pain, pleasure, and danger, and fuck if that didn’t sound like exactly what Tony had always wanted. Something tall, dark, and deadly in the bedroom.

            He bit at his lip as he added a second finger, stretching himself. His hand moved faster over his cock, and it wouldn’t be long until Tony was spent. The slight flare of pain from his calloused fingers was the only thing keeping him from coming right then.

            He watched as Loki began biting at his clone’s neck, mirror marks appearing on his own skin, bruises beginning to blossom against the pale skin.  Loki’s voice was getting louder, doubled in sound as he and his clone cried out their pleasure together.

            The pace got faster, the headboard hitting the wall in a rough pounding pace, until Loki growled, biting his clone’s throat, and Tony saw the muscles of Tony’s back tense, and he knew the god was coming.

            He moaned, closing his eyes and stroking faster, the burn only adding to the sensations assaulting him. He choked on a long moan as Tony came all over his hand.

            Panting softly, Tony looked back at the screen where Loki was laying alone on his bed, come drying all over his abdomen. He smiled and flopped onto his back, “…Jarvis…save that footage to my personal drive.”

Tony had a feeling that he was going to be revisiting that little video clip several times over. 


	5. Day 5: Blow Jobs

 

“You’re doing it again.” Tony’s voice cut through the silence.

“Doing what? Reading? Your skills of observations never fail to amaze.”

“Haha smartass. No, you are going off into that head of yours.” Tony pulled the book from Loki’s hands, “Come on. We agreed about this.”

Loki frowned, “Sorry. It just…”

“I know… Look, it’s going to be alright, kay? The paparazzi say things about everyone alright? They’ve come up with some pretty unflattering names for me over the years.” Tony stroked his cheek.

 Loki looked away, and Tony sighed, “…Come on. Come back to me, okay?”

Loki couldn’t get out of his thoughts, the words of the midgardian press circling his brain. He barely noticed when Tony walked behind the couch. He nearly jumped from the couch when a thin tie draped over his eyes.

            “Hey. Calm down. Just me.” Tony whispered, gently tying the tie over Loki’s eyes. “Just me, bringing you home. Relax. Let me take care of you.” Tony gently kissed his neck, “Is that okay?”

Loki slowly nodded, “…I trust you.”

He felt Tony’s lips curl into a smile against his throat, “That’s one of the sexiest things you could say.”

He listened as Tony walked back around the couch, heard his knees thudding against the floor. His eyes brows arched, “…Stark?”

“Wordsmith, for once, just be quiet. Just focus on nothing but me.”

 Loki took a deep breath but nodded, and, against the darkness of the tiw around his eyes, concentrated on nothing but his lover, and the heat of his body. Tony’s hands ran along the top of his legs, up his abdomen, and to the fly of his pants. He unbuttoned them, and grinned, “You do love going commando, don’t you there Bambi?”

“Rhetorical question.” Tony quickly added as Loki opened his mouth to answer. He chuckled softly, “Now, just focus on me….ok? Nothing but me.”

Loki felt the soft heated puffs of air from Tony’s breathing against his stirring cock. The mortal smelled like metal, smoke, and earth: a scent altogether Tony. Loki moved to run his hands through Tony’s hair, relieved to find it product free, and loose around his fingers. Loki gasped softly as heat slowly licked along his cock, tracing the vein on the underside of his shaft. Ton’y s tongue traced up and  down his cock, then slowly licked past the cock, and down to his balls, taking the sack into his mouth and gently sucking.

Loki moaned, _this_ was a treat. Tony hated doing this, but now…here he was. Tony sucked, and even gave a soft nip to the tender sack before moving back to Loki’s cock, and the heat engulfed the head of his shaft. Loki groaned louder as Tony suckled the tip of his flesh, licking up every drop of pre-cum. His fingers tightened in Tony’s hair as that terrible heat slowly engulfed his entire cock.

“….Stark….” he groaned louder.

Tony grunted, pulling slowly off, releasing Loki with a soft pop, “….That name is Tony babe.”

“…Stark, what are you doing?”

“Talking to you.” Loki could hear the smirk on Tony’s face.

“Stark…”

Tony…” his voice was sing-song as he kissed the tip of Loki’s now aching erection, “Come on, it’s not that complicated a word… You’ve had bigger things in your mouth.”

“St-“

“Come on babe…”

Loki sighed as Tony softly kissed along his cock, and he finally relented, “Tony…please?”

“Oh, is that the big, bad god begging?”

“Stark I swear-“

Ah-ah-ah…” Tony teased, cupping Loki’s balls and began to gently roll them.

Loki shuddered, “…Tony…yes. Fine I am begging.”

“See? Told you I was a sex god. And you are my newest convert.” Tony’s lips slid back around Loki, and the heat slowly consumed Loki’s cock again.

Loki’s fingers gripped at Tony’s hair as the mortal began to suck while his hands continued gently squeezing his balls, and stroking his thumb from the base of Loki’s cock to his ass, brushing every piece of sensitive flesh. Spots that no other lover had ever tended to, and the frost giant made soft, whining noises as his grip tightened in Tony’s hair, beginning to pull at the short brown locks of hair. “mm….Tony….please…let me come….in your mouth?”

Tony chuckled around Loki’s cock, and the vibrations nearly sent Loki over the edge. He felt as Tony slowly nodded, and began bobbing his head, roughly moving up and down Loki’s length. The man’s lips were rough, chaffed and the faint burn of that was what ultimately sent Loki over the edge. Loki’s hands stayed clamped in Tony’s hair and the mortal struggled to swallow the ice cold seed, but he managed to slowly take every drop.

He finally pulled away, licking his lips, “…you back with me baby?” He reached up and took the tie from Loki’s eyes.

Loki squinted faintly at the new light, but he wasted no time pulling Tony up to kiss him deeply, “I am always with you…Tony.” 


	6. Day 6: Getting Clothing Off

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song in this chapter: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pY-OdyLasNc (MontRose Rock Candy)
> 
> Listen to it as you read.

“Hell, you are good with a pole.” Tony was grinning, leering really, as Loki sparred with a spear.  “I could get home from these bull shit meetings to watch you twirling that thing any day.”

“Pole arms are my weapon style of choice. They allow for distance and balance, and are-“

“Not what I meant there, reindeer games.”

“What are you going about then?”

“…Seriously, there is no pole dancing on Asgard? God. What a terrible place.”

“…Pole dancing?” Loki tilted his head, “You are not joking?”

“Oh Jesus,” Tony groaned, “Yeah, it’s…dancing around on a pole. Like a striptease?”

“A what?”

“…Are there seriously no strip clubs in God Land? Jesus, no wonder point break is so uptight.”

“Strip clubs?”

Tony rubbed his hair, “…Yeah, you know? Pulling off your clothes and being sexy about it?”

“…….”

“Oh, for fuck’s sake.” Tony grabbed hold of Loki’s arms and pushed the god into the loveseat, “Just sit, watch and learn. Jarvis play something sexy for me.”

“…Of course sir.” Jarvis responded, and a rich guitar riff and pulsing drum started up. Nothing like some rock to strip to, “Nice pick Jarvis.” He took a few moments to bob his head to the music before getting in to it.

For once in his life, he was grateful he’d had a board meeting today and was in a full business suit; that meant more layers to strip out of. He tugged at the ends of the suit jacket, slowly unbuttoning the three clasps there before letting the jacket slide down his shoulders, freeing one side, then the other before tossing the jacket to the floor.

He looked up at the god who was focused on nothing but Tony, pupils blown wide to devour every inch of this show. Tony grinned. Now this was power: the power to bring the god who was a master of words to speechlessness, to have the full attention and desire of a god. This was a high like nothing Tony had ever experienced. 

He brought his hands to his tie, slowly loosening, letting it slide free of the collar of his shirt, but keeping it dangling as he began working over the buttons, taking his time to loosen them, pulling his shirt faintly open and then leting the button slide free, and the shirt ease open.

Overhead the music continued, “ _You’re like candy baby….Hard, sweet, and sticky.“_

Tony couldn’t help but smile at the obvious erection his lover was sporting. Tony let his shirt hang open, exposing his undershirt. “Jarvis. Light setting 15.”

In an instant the lights shifted, dimming and taking on a faint green hue; he knew how to play to all of Loki’s favorites. He unfastened his belt, moving it back and forth around his hips before letting it slip from each belt loop with an exaggerated roll of his hips. The pants slid down to rest low on his hips, the top of his boxer briefs peeking out over the fine grey fabric.

While Loki’s eyes dropped to Tony’s hips, he pulled his shirt off, tossing it at Loki. He didn’t even try to catch it, and let it land in his lap. Tony grinned, rolling his hips again as he slowly sauntered towards Loki, watching his Adam’s apple bob up then down. He undid, and slid the tie from his neck and draped it around Loki, using the thin red strip of fabric to pull Loki close. Their breath mingled together, mint and metal, all the rights and wrongs of the world between them.

Their lips brushed together, and Tony bit at Loki’s lower lip, drawing blood before pulling backwards, and walking away, focusing on the sway of his hips. He could feel Loki’s eyes glued to his ass, and he slowly bent over at the waist to purposefully untie one shoe then the other before kicking them off.

Behind him, Loki let out a shuddery breath and Tony’s grin widened. His socks were next to go, and Tony made an exaggerated show of moving his hips from side to side, and when he stood up, he dropped low before rising back up. With his back still facing Loki, he hooked his hands at the bottom of his undershirt and began very slowly peeling it off. The sleeves hooked loosely around his wrists as he pulled the shirt up and over his head and he let it stay bound around his wrists against the base of his spine, before letting the shirt slide free and fall to the floor.

Scars and all, he still felt sexy, knew Loki wanted him, could practically feel the heat of Loki’s desire from across the room. He turned back to face Tony, and grinned when he could see the flecks of red growing in Loki’s eyes. He was really turning on his lover tonight, and he was going to get it rough for his trouble. That thought made Tony’s cock start to swell.

He unbuttoned his fly, and the pants needing only a little arch of his back and hips to pool down to Tony’s ankles. His boxer briefs clung to his erection, not hiding it from his lover. He curved his fingers into the waistband, tugging the left side down then letting it snap back into place before repeating it with the right side, then pulling one side low, then the other as he turned his back to Loki again. He pulled the front of the briefs down and gave himself a few strokes, moaning as his body flexed into his own hand.

Finally he tugged his briefs down his legs, bending enough to tease Loki even more before he finally kicked the last article of clothing from his body and turned to face his lover. “That…babe, is a strip tease.”

He frowned; the couch was empty and his lover was nowhere to be found. He knew there was no way in hell Loki had gotten bored and left, so where was he? “…Loki?” Tony walked around to the backside of the couch, trying to spot him anywhere.

Tony oofed as a weight suddenly bent him over the couch, and a cold gust of wind ran against his neck. Loki’s erection pressed against his ass, and the god’s hold was tight.

Tony grinned. It was going to be a good night.

 

_You’re like candy baby….So hard, sweet, and sticky._


	7. Day 7: Dressed/Naked (Half Dressed)

“Babe? Which tie?” Tony popped out from the closet, a red tie in one hand, a blue tie in the other.

“Neither. Stay in bed.” Loki was laying on his stomach, pouting faintly, not that he would ever admit to pouting, “Why do you have to go to this ridiculous meeting anyways?”

“Come on, Pepper handles enough of the company…least I can do is go the board meetings. Now come here and help me choose a tie. You know I can’t tie the damn things.”

Loki sighed dramatically, and the lanky god stomped to the closet. Tony grinned at the bed tousled hair, and seeing Loki in a tank top and sweat pants. “God, you look hot in that.”

Loki rolled his eyes, “What a shame you will not be here to enjoy said ‘hotness’  since you are leaving.”

“You’ll still be here when I get back.” Tony leaned up to kiss Loki, “Now, which tie?”

Loki looked Tony over before taking the red tie from Tony’s hands, “Now, put your arms over your head.”

“…What?”

“Arms over your head. It makes it easier to put the tie on.”

“…………Alright.” Tony slowly raised his arms over his hand.

The corner of Loki’s lips curved upwards and in an instant, he had tied one end of the tie to Tony’s wrist, looped it over the bar that his suits hung from and then wrapped it around Tony’s other wrist, binding Tony’s hands faintly over the man’s head.

Tony frowned, “Loki, what the hell are you doing?”

“They can deal without you at your meeting today.”

“Loki,” Tony groaned,  “Come on.”

Loki took hold of the blue tie from Tony, and smirked as he put it between Tony’s lips and tied it around Tony’s head, effectively gagging the protesting billionaire. “I do not want you to go.”

Tony grunted, glaring at Loki and tugging at the tie around his wrists. “I will make it worth your while…” Loki purred.

Tony’s brow’s arched, and a muffled sounding question tried to escape the makeshift gag.

Loki smiled, “Without even making a mess.” He nipped at Tony’s throat as cold fingers slid over the button of Tony’s trousers. He easily slid the button free, and then slowly lowered the zipper. His fingers grazed over Tony’s cock, smirking as it stirred easily under his touch.

“Is this not easier?” he teased, sliding Tony’s erection free and beginning to slowly stroke the genius. His long fingers easily wrapped around him, lightening as he  stroked upwards then tightening with each downward slide. Tony began moaning into the tie, as his hips bucked into the god’s touches, wanting more.

Loki laughed softly, leaning in to beginning nibbling at Tony’s neck as his pace quickened, running his thumb across the slit where pre-cum was beginning to drip. He pulled his hand away, and slowly licked the liquid from his thumb. His smirk widened as Tony groaned and his legs buckled. The closet hanging rack protested at the weight and Tony forced himself to stand straight again.

“What ever is the matter?” Loki purred, nipping at Tony’s throat before sliding down his lover’s body, nuzzling at his abdomen before he licked across the tip of Tony’s cock.

He savored the little whining noises that came from Tony’s gagged mouth as he took just the head into his mouth and sucked while his hand moved back to return to stroking Tony, though he moved slowly, savoring getting to make Tony squirm. He hollowed his cheeks and let his tongue lavish Tony’s cock, swirling around the head while his other hand began to fondle Tony’s balls through his underwear.

Loki caught a vague ‘fuck’ from the mortal and felt the muscles in his abdomen and legs begin to tighten. He smiled and moaned around Tony’s cock, letting the vibrations travel up his flesh as Loki focused on pumping him faster.

There was a strangled yell from Tony and then he came. Loki eagerly swallowed every drop.

He slowly let Tony slide from his mouth, licking his lips, and smirking up at Tony, “Still want to go to that board meeting?”

Tony was panting and trying to glare at Loki. “No answer?” Loki slowly redressed Tony, rebuttoning and zipping his pants before he stood, “Well then I suppose I can just leave you in here for a bit. I am certain the board can meet without you just this once.”

Tony yelled from behind his gag, pulling at the ties binding his hands, working to get them loose as Loki sauntered from the closet and back to bed.   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't like this prompt so much... so...blow job part 2.....But I mean, there is sexy times happening while people are clothed, so it works, right?


	8. Day 8: Skype Sex

“I do not understand how this is suppose to ‘improve our relationship’ while you are away.”

“Just trust me, okay? Jarvis, adjust the camera a little, I can’t see the whole bed….little more. Perfect. Hey babe.” Tony grinned at the image that popped up on his starkpad. The god was lounging in the bed wearing nothing but an emerald green robe that rested high on his thighs.

Loki looked up at the screen displaying Tony’s face, “This is ridiculous.”

“Yeah, well until you get your juju back, you can’t just teleport to my bedroom every night so we’re gonna have to improvise while I’m out of town, alright?”

Loki smiled faintly, “Cannot be without me for a week?”

“Shut up. You know my libido is godlike.”

“So you say.” Loki rolled his eyes, but he was still smiling, “So…how does one…skype sex?”

“It’s more just like our own private show. You get to watch me, and I get to watch you. So, what do you want to do?”

“This is your idea.”

Tony sighed, “Fine.  What’s one of your biggest fantasies?”

“Being the rightful king of Asgard.”

Tony groaned and buried his face in his pillow, “For fuck’s sake Loki!”

“You asked.”

Tony glared at the screen, “What is a FUCKING BEDROOM fantasy of yours?”

Loki sighed, “Just a good rutting is all.”

“What is that suppose to mean!?”

“It does not mean anything. I do not have a fantasy to share. What is yours?”

“Ooooh…covering myself in some chocolate and letting you lick me clean is one…God, I’ve got a ton of fantasies about you.”

Loki began to ease out of his robe and Tony sat up with a grin, “Watching you strip is another one. You are a damn mynx and I fucking love seeing you naked.”

Loki smiled and the robe slid down his shoulders then his chest, resting only at his hips as his hand moved between his legs, the view obscured by the fabric. “Keep speaking.”

“I want to come home every day to just see you sprawled out naked on the bed, just waiting for me.”

“I will remember that when I cannot get you to leave your lab.” Loki smiled, his breathing picking up pace.

Tony licked his lips and pulled his cock free from his clothes, beginning to stroke himself as he watched Loki. “God, I want to fuck you.”

“At least you have gotten better at it since that first time.”

“We agreed to not mention that!”

Loki smiled, biting at his lower lip and moaning softly, “You do last longer than 15 seconds now.”

“I also love when your lips are around my cock,” Tony tried to talk over Loki, “When you put that wicked tongue to better use.”

Loki finally let the robe pool off his hips and spread his legs to let Tony better watch as he stroked himself faster, “I miss you.”

Tony laughed breathlessly, “I miss you too babe.”

“All I can think of is how the bed lacks your smell…metal and heat and everything that makes me hot…”

Tony grinned, “You’re getting sentimental.” he tightened his grip and groaned.

Loki’s hands began working over his over cock, spreading his legs wider and giving Tony a clear view of his lover writing on the bed, “Be….be quiet….oh…”

“Pretend it’s me.” Tony breathed out, “Pretend it’s me jerking you off.”

Loki bit at his lip and nodded, “Your hands are rough….calloused…it hurts so good.” He moved his hand faster. His free hand moved up his chest to begin rolling his nipple between his thumb and fore finger, “I love it. Ah!” his hips bucked.

“God babe, we should do this more often. You are fucking hot like this.” Tony was getting close. “Show me. Show me what you want me to do to you.”

Loki’s laugh was strangled, “I do not possess a replica of your cock…”

“We can fix that for next time,” Tony grinned, “Come on baby. Finish yourself off for me…show me how much you miss me.”

“Mmm…only if you do the same.”

“You got it.” Tony grinned, and he let go, closing his eyes, imaging his lover’s touch between his legs. Those cool, lean fingers were the stuff of his wettest dreams, and Tony’s voice got higher, and faster, mingling with Loki’s cries as both of the men came. Tony opened his eyes, and groaned at the view of Loki panting on the bed, cum dripping along his abdomen and thighs.

“Fuck I want to go home.” 


	9. Day 9: Against a Wall

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?”

“Watching the sunset.” Loki leaned against the glass wall overlooking the ocean. He never tired of this view.

“You disappeared for two fucking days! No word…no nothing!”

“I was not aware that I had a curfew.”

“Don’t give me that. Where have you been?”

“I had business to attend to.”

“Bullshit.”

Loki smirked, “Did you miss me man of iron?”

“Fuck you. You think you can just-“ Tony froze as he suddenly found Loki’s lips over his.

“I missed you too.” That wicked, infuriating voice purred over Tony’s mouth before diving in for another kiss as he tugged at Tony’s shirt.

Tony’s moan was faintly questioning, “…what the hell are you doing?”

“If you still have questions than I must not be doing it right.” Loki pressed a long finger to Tony’s chest.

Tony shivered as his clothing suddenly turned to liquid and poured down his body to puddle on the floor. “You…liquefied my clothes.”

“And mine.” Loki grinned, the god standing stark naked in front of Tony; he was already sporting an erection as he pulled Tony into another kiss, pinning Tony against the glass wall.

“I…we were fighting. What are…you’re changing the subject! Not fair.” Tony’s protests were weak and he knew it.

Loki grinned, “Oh, we are still fighting.” he kissed Tony again, dominating Tony’s mouth, stealing the breath from him until Tony had to pull at Loki’s hair to yank the god off enough to let him gasp for air.

Loki’s lips traveled to Tony’s neck, biting at the flesh he found, greedily sucking and leaving dark red hickeys for the world to see. “You are mine. You know that, yes?”

“Fuck, you are so possessive tonight.”

“Admit it. You are mine.”

“I don’t belong to anyone. That whole free will, yadda yadda thing.” Tony’s grin fell from his face as Loki’s arms moved to his ass, squeezing hard as he spun Tony to face the glass before he hoisted Tony up higher. The billionaire scrambled as his feet left the ground, useless to cling to anything as his face pressed against the glass. Only Loki’s firm grip around his waist kept him up.  

“You will admit it before the night is through.” Loki’s promise rumbled against Tony’s chest as a, thankfully slicked (God bless magic) finger circled his entrance before pushing inside with little warning.

Tony’s voice cracked as his nails dug into the unyielding glass pinning him. He dropped his head, gulping in air as Loki added another finger and began scissoring, stretching Tony for the main event.

“Fuck.” Tony’s head hit with a thud against the glass.

Loki smirked, adding one last finger. The god’s long fingers curled and Tony bucked his hips, “Fuck! Loki!”

His fingers slowly eased from Tony’s body, and he took a slow breath. Tony relaxed as he felt the head of Loki’s cock begin to push past that ring of resistance. There was a faint burn of pain before his body relaxed and accepted his lover. He groaned, his nails scratching against the glass as Loki relaxed his grip on Tony enough to let gravity send Tony sliding slowly further onto him until Loki was fully buried in Tony.

He hummed, “You are always so warm…so tight…” he ran his tongue down Tony’s neck, “Made just for me.” He bucked and sent Tony upwards against the glass before gravity brought him down again. Tony moaned as the pattern repeated again and again, each thrust hitting harder than before

Tony’s breath fogged up the glass as his sweat-soaked skin squeaked along the glass; his voice strangled as he reached down to begin stroking his own aching erection.

“Admit it.” Loki purred, twisting his hips and brushing over that sweet spot that made Tony see stars.

“Ah…f-fuck….” Tony’s body shuddered, and he felt his orgasm rolling in his abdomen, every nerve beginning to tense one by one as it built.

“Admit it and I will let you come.” Loki’s lips trailed down Tony’s spine as he twisted his hips again.

“I…I’m yours. Fuck…just…dammit Loki!”

“Mine.” Loki repeated and Tony nodded as Loki pressed harder against him, their flesh slapping together, breathing hard, and ragged.

It took only one more twist of those lean hips for Tony’s orgasm to rip out of him, painting the glass with his come. Loki followed behind seconds later; his seed dripping down Tony’s thighs and onto the floor.

Loki eased from Tony’s body, and they both crumpled to the floor, both gasping for air. Loki’s arms were still wrapped around Tony as Tony turned to face his lover.

“…I’m still mad at you.”

Loki laughed, “If we can always fight like that, you can stay mad for as long as you wish.” 


	10. Day 10: Doggy Style

“Kneel.”

“Haha Stark.” Loki rolled his eyes, barely looking up from his reading. “Your jokes are not funny Stark.”

“I’m serious babe. Kneel.”

Loki put down the newspaper, “Stark. You would do well to silence yourself.”

“Come on, you don’t wanna get kinky?” Tony rolled his hips, “Try something new?”

“What, kneeling?” Loki scoffed, “I am going to bed. Alone.”

“Doggy style! That’s a position! Ya know, on your knees…”

“…on your knees?” Loki paused and turned back to face Tony, “….are you making this up?”

“No, I swear I’m not! It’s popular and hot. They call it that cause it’s how dogs…uh….do it.” Tony put on his best grin.

Loki didn’t budge, crossing his arms over his chest, “No.”

“I thought you might say that so I just wanted to remind you about that one time I did the whole tied up and cock ring thing for you…cause you asked. You owe me one. You promised you’d do anything I wanted. ANYTHING.” Tony smirked, “And baby… I want you on your knees.”

Loki glared, “You are cruel.”

“You won’t be saying that in a little while. Now come on….it’s just us here.” Tony held out his hand, “Just you, me, and kinky sex time. I mean, not that doggy is all that kinky…”

“Fine. You are correct. I did agree to anything.” Loki sighed and walked slowly back to Tony’s side, stripping off his clothes as he approached Tony again. He took a deep breath, and then, as though it hurt him, he slowly got onto one knee, and then the other.

Tony sucked in a deep breath, taking his time to savor the view of Loki on his knees. “Damn.” he whistled, “Now that’s a sight I could get use to.”

“Do not wager on it.”

“I know, so just let me…” he framed Loki with his hands, “Savor.”

Loki shifted uncomfortably, and Tony cleared his throat, “Right…” he walked over to his lover, running his hands over Loki’s shoulders, and collar bone, “On all fours.”

Loki slowly dropped onto his hands. Tony let his fingers linger and begin to run down Loki’s spine, and down to his ass, grinning, “And there’s one of my favorite parts.”

Loki growled softly though it turned into a long strangled moan when Tony pushed a finger roughly past his entrance and began playfully fucking him. He kept everything light, and teasing for just a few moments before pulling his finger away and going to retrieve the bottle of lube he kept tucked in the sofa for those can’t make it to the bedroom moments.

He returned behind Loki, and liberally coated his fingers and pushed two fingers into that chilly body. Loki’s back arched and a low, strangled moan fell from his lips. Tony let him adjust for a moment before adding a third finger.

Loki’s body shuddered and his arms buckled. He fell further to the ground letting his elbows support his weight as he spread his legs, “Tony…” he whined.

Tony grinned; that was his cue. He tossed off his clothes, casting them every which a way across the living room as he hastily coated his erection with lube and lined up behind Loki.

“Hang on baby.” he purred before pressing into Loki’s body until the resistance finally gave way and the head of his cock breeched Loki. Tony groaned. No matter how many times they did this, he never got over how fucking fantastic it felt.

He pushed all the way in, marveling at how Loki’s back arched and his god cried out as his nails left gouges in the wood floors.

Tony grinned and began thrusting forward, letting their flesh slam together. Loki’s arms totally gave out and he folded down, his chest on the floor as Tony pushed him harder, grabbing Loki’s hips to hold him steady as Tony’s thrust grew rougher and rougher. Loki cried out again, a soft begging noise and Tony reached down to start stroking Loki, wanting his lover to finish.

An arching of Loki’s back sent Tony’s cock brushing over Loki’s prostate and the god began screaming Tony’s praises as his back arched further. The sound of Loki screaming, begging, crying Tony’s name sent Tony over the edge and he slammed hard into Loki as he came.

His hand worked over Loki’s cock, and he felt Loki’s body tense and then release in his hand, cum coating his hand, and Loki’s body.

“Fuck…” Tony muttered as they both collapsed in a heap on the floor, gasping for air.

“…Next time you kneel.” Loki muttered from underneath him, and Tony grinned.

“You got it babe. You got it.”  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so tired. Gonna go pass out now.


	11. Day 11: Dom/Sub

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew, graduation was today so I'm exhausted. Sorry for typos!

“I want to play tonight.” Loki announced over dinner.

Pizza slice half in his mouth, Tony swallowed hard, “Uh… okay… play what?”

Loki smiled, “I have been planning this for some time. When we…used the Skype communication you asked me about a fantasy.”

A grin spread over Tony’s lips, “Oh yeah, and what’s that?”

“Domination.”

“Oh come on Loki, I thought you were being naughty.”

“I am.”

“…Say what?”

“Domination is my fantasy.”

Tony sighed, “So what? You wanna tie me up and whip me?”

“Do not be ridiculous.” Loki put down his fork and knife.

“Yeah, the guy who refuses to pick up pizza and eat it with his hands like it was meant to be eaten.” Tony rolled his eyes, finishing his meal. “Fine. I’ll play.”

“I want you to tie me up.”

“Yeah, yeah. I’ll…” his head whipped around to stare at his lover, “Wait…Wait. Me to tie you up?”

“Did I stutter?”

“So wait, you want me to dominate you?”

“…yes.”

Tony licked his lips, “So what? Tie you up, whip you? What?”

“I want you to decide. I do not want to be in control.”

“….this isn’t some kind of trick?”

“Forget it.” Loki put down his utensils, and stood up, “…Forget I said anything.” the god left the kitchen.

Tony stared for a second before scrambling after him, all the way to the bedroom, “Hey, wait. No, no, no, let’s do this. It just surprised me is all, but no, babe, we can do this.”

Loki licked his lips but nodded, and Tony realized this was the first time he had seen the god nervous, anxious even. His fingers were tapping against his leg, and he shifted his weight from foot to foot.

Tony took a deep breath, “Strip.” He let his voice dip into the authoritative rumble he adopted with the board. “No magic.”

Loki hesitated, just for a second before he responded, his hands slowly moving to the edges of the dark grey shirt he was wearing. He flung the fabric off of his body  and then slowly let his hands hook on the waist band of the sweatpants. Eyes firmly on Tony, he pulled them down his hips and left them fall to the ground beneath his bare feet.

“Get on the bed.” He kept his voice firm, “You said you’d been planning… what did you mean?”

“There are ropes and cuffs in the bed side table.” Loki crawled onto the bed, sitting on his knees and watching as Tony fumbled through the tables.

Inside one of the drawers was a long thin black rope, and metal handcuffs. “You aren’t just gonna rip out of all this are you?”

“It is the same metal that held me when Thor took from Midgard in chains.”

Tony nodded, “On your back, arms up.”

Loki did without a protest, and Tony secured one cuff around Loki’s wrist, looped the connecting pieces of metal through the bedframe and then fastened the second one. He tugged on it to check, pleased with the tightness. He brought the rope slowly down Loki’s body, letting it trace over his abdomen, and groin before he grabbed Loki’s leg and spread it wide, tying his ankle to one bed post, and Loki’s other ankle to the other, leaving the go spread eagle.

He licked his lips as he looked Loki over, “God, you are fucking gorgeous. You know that don’t you?”

“Appreciate all you would like.” Loki smiled, “You do seem so fond of that. And I know you so rarely get to admire since I am of often rutting into you.”

“Still a little too chatty though…you said I get to be in charge, right?” Tony smiled, stepping over into his closet and taking out a tie. “Pay back for that closet incident.” he pulled the fabric taut between his hands. He paused when Loki didn’t resist, didn’t even try to turn away from the fabric starting to drape over his mouth. “This is okay?” he asked. The idea of gagging the god of lies, the silvertongue of Asgard made him a little uneasy.

As the silk just grazed Loki’s lips, he whispered, “I trust you.”

Those words were more precious, more powerful than any promise, any declaration of love that Tony could ever hear.  He leaned down to kiss Loki, very gently before he brought the tie between his lips, tying it in place, and leaving the god bound, gagged and silent.

He licked his lips, “Now, the real fun begins.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be a part two to this in a later prompt.


	12. Day 12: Fingering

“Relax.”

“I told you-ow! that I hadn’t done this for a while. Bad idea Lokes.”

“That is why we are going slowly. Now relax.” Loki’s voice stayed level and smooth.

Tony took a slow breath, his fingers tightening around the sheets, “This…really isn’t necessary. I mean…”

“Stark. Be quiet.” Loki cool fingers grazed just behind Tony’s balls and traced along that strip of skin that made Tony’s breathing hitch.

“Relax.” His lover’s voice reassured him, and the muscles along his back and abdomen slowly uncoiled and he felt his body start to relax.

“Just…gentle, okay? I know you like rough but none of that.”

“Stark. I am not going to hurt you. I gave you my word.”

“Yeah, well…I’m just nervous, alright?”

“Close your eyes and be quiet before I gag you.”

“Don’t you dare!” Tony sat straight up.

Loki sighed, putting a hand to Tony’s chest and pushing him back down onto the bed, “Quiet. Breath in and out. I am not going to hurt you.” He kissed the inside of Tony’s thigh, repeating the soft promise. “I am not going to hurt you Tony.”

Another deep breath and his muscles relaxed again, “Okay, okay… just…just fucking do it.”

“Slowly. We are going to go slowly.”

“I know, I know. Just… Jesus. This…”

“Man of iron, we do not have to do this.”

“No, no. It’s fine. fairs, fair.”

“Fair’s fair?” Loki sat back and arched a brow.

“Yeah, you let me fuck you all the time… but I mean you haven’t…you know…done that to me.”

“Do you want me to?”

“Well yeah. Hell if you can make me feel half as good as I make you feel then I’ll be golden.”

“Oh, I will make you see stars and sing my hymns man of iron,” Loki purred.

Loki kissed at his thigh again as his finger trailed over Tony’s sac, cupping them and teasing until Tony gave a soft moan. Loki’s tongue slid along the juncture between thigh and groan, sucking at the flesh there as his fingers slid behind his bails, tracing the flesh there as he inched further back, just grazing past Tony’s entrance. The man instantly tensed, hips bucking upwards.

Loki sighed, “Stark…” he kissed at Tony’s thighs before his lips began trailing along Tony’s abdomen, kissing over the tense muscles there, soothing him as his hands smoother over Tony’s legs, helping him relax once again.

When his body relaxed again, Loki let his lips glide across the head of Tony’s cock. He groaned, “Loki…” his hands clenched at the bed sheets and his body stayed relax as Loki’s fingers once again began moving effortlessly across Tony’s body, stroking slowly along Tony’s entrance, pleased when his lover stayed still and didn’t fight this time.

Sucking along Tony’s shaft, Loki began circling his finger gently around Tony’s entrance, teasing and testing. His body twitched, occasionally jumping from the touch, but he didn’t tense or fight, and Loki was slowly able to ease one finger just barely past that tight ring of resistance.

Tony’s fists pulled at the bed sheets, “Fuck it has been a very long time.”

 “Relax darling.” Loki gently slid his finger in and out, and Tony groaned at the feeling, arching his hips when a second finger began pressing in, and his body stretched to accept it.

Loki’s long cool fingers slid smoothly in and out, curling and searching for that one spot, but Tony’s bucking hips made it a challenge. Loki’s free hand moved to Tony’s hip, trying to hold the man down as he continued letting his fingers slide in and out, slowly beginning to scissors his fingers, spreading and stretching Tony, and once he was accepting that, a third and final finger sank in.

Tony moaned at the foreign but not altogether unpleasant fullness. Loki kissed along his thigh again as his fingers curled, searching and reaching until a fingertip grazed over a small nub deep within Tony’s body and the mortal arched up, “…Fuck!” he pulled at the sheets as his back flew off the bed, and Loki had to try to ease Tony back to earth. Using a bit more strength than needed, and likely leaving a bruise on Tony’s hip, Loki held Tony down as his fingers drummed over that spot again, and again.

Tony’s mouth opened wide, soundless gasps of pleasures puffing out as he rolled his hips, trying to keep Loki’s fingers on that little spot. “Jesus, Loki! D…Don’t ever let me think this…this is a bad idea…ever again…”

Loki grinned, “Don’t worry. I won’t…and we are not quite done yet my dear. Just you wait”  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one will continue tomorrow!


	13. Day 13: Rimming

“mm….” Tony arched his hips, whining when Loki slowly withdrew his fingers. “Loki…what the hell are you-“

“Roll over onto your chest.”

Tony groaned faintly, “I was just getting into it.” However, he rolled over and flopped back onto the bed on his stomach, “What now?”

“On your knees.”

“We are not having the kneeling fight again.” Tony rolled his eyes.

“We are not having a fight. You are just going to get onto your knees.” Loki took hold of Tony’s hips, pulling them up and forcing Tony to his knees.

Tony groaned, “Fine. Fine, I did promise next time I’d kneel…Just get back with the nice, okay?”

“We will get back to the ‘nice’. I promise.” Loki smoothed his hands over Tony’s back, tracing along his spine before he leaned over to kiss Tony’s shoulder blades, “You are lovely like this…” he trailed his lips down Tony’s spine, taking his time to press his lips over each vertebra, moving lower and lower.

“…Loki…Loki, what are you doing?” Tony tried to look over his shoulder.

“Sh…” Loki whispered against his back, “Relax, and enjoy.”

Loki’s lips trailed towards his ass and Tony tensed, “Whoa. Whoa! What? Loki… what the hell are you doing?”

“Do not make me have to gag you Stark. I want to hear your noises tonight.”

“Are you seriously about to do…what I think you’re about to do?”

“I promised to show you pleasure, and I will… now…relax.”

Tony took several deep breaths, trying to will himself to relax. Loki’s hand finally slid between Tony’s legs to begin stroking Tony’s cock, “Relax darling.” His thumb rubbed over the slit at the head of his cock, and Tony moaned, his hips rolling into the soft strokes. He barely noticed the soft sweeps of Loki’s tongue getting closer to his entrance.

Loki’s cold breath ghosted along the sensitive flesh and Tony pressed his face into the pillows as his legs spread. He could feel Loki’s chill just hovering barely an inch away as Loki blew a cool stream of air over his entrance. Tony’s body twitched and he could actually feel a blush crawling up his neck at the thought of what Loki was about to do. Now that no one had ever done to Tony, and Tony had never done to anyone, but leave it to Loki to push Tony right on over the edge.

Kisses trailed down his spine, gently tracing along his ass before lips brushed just against his entrance, barely grazing the sensitive flesh. Tony gulped in air. When the first brush of tongue ran over his entrance, Tony jolted, but Loki held him in place, continuing the slow caress of his cock. His tongue stayed flat, tracing over the entrance again and again, and, to his shock, Tony found himself moaning, and spreading his knees wider.

He could feel smirk against him before Loki’s tongue began circling, tracing just the outer rim before kissing again, and then his teeth grazed across the skin. Tony’s back arched; his heart thundered in his chest, knowing Loki could hurt him badly right now, knowing that in the past, Loki would have hurt him badly, but now…Now, he knew his lover wouldn’t willingly cause pain.

In a few instants the teeth faded and soft lips returned, beginning to softly suck, and Tony’s hips bucked. Loki’s hand increased its pace, moving up and down his full length, smearing pre-cum to help lubricate the strokes though they still faintly burned.

Loki’s tongue stiffened and began teasing against him, pressing forward and backwards, running along his entrance, toying with Tony.

“Fuck!” Tony clenched at the bed sheets and spread his legs as wide as he could, shocked to find he wanted this. He wanted Loki’s tongue to fuck him. “Loki…Loki…please…”

That infuriating smirk pressed against him and Loki’s tongue grew hard and cold as ice. He began sliding in and out of Tony’s body with increasing speed and depth, shallowly fucking Tony, but that feeling of fullness, of chill creeping up inside out made him want to scream and cry. He muffled himself against the pillows as his back arched and his hips bucked.

Loki’s grip tightened over his cock, and one more sweep over the head of his cock by Loki’s thumb sent Tony crashing into an orgasm that left his chocking for air. He wheezed against the bed as Loki slowly pulled away and Tony let himself collapse into the bed. “Fuck Loki…”

“I told you I would give you pleasure.”

Tony smiled, “I know. I trust you.”

 “I know.” Loki laid down beside Tony, smiling without any mischief or malice, “I know.” 


	14. Day 14: 69

“Hey Loki babe?”

“hm?” Loki did not look up from his spot, sprawled on his back by the fireplace. He held his hands out above his face and traced strange runes with his fingertips against the air.

“What’s 23 times 3?” Tony grinned, starting to crawl towards the god.

“What?” Loki’s fingers stilled and his brows furrowed, “23 times…Oh, this is one of your absurd midgardian riddles. I told you that I have no need for your math. It is a loathsome subject.”

“Aw, c’mon, just think it over. I promise you’ll like the answer.”

He crawled over Loki, his face blocking Loki’s view of the ceiling. He grinned, “Hey there hot stuff.”

“…This is your worst attempt at seduction yet.” Loki rolled his eyes, “I do not know the answer to your riddle.” he tried to shove Tony away but the man just leaned down and kissed him.

“Answer’s 69 babe.”

“Fascinating.”

Tony kissed him again, “Ya know… 69 is one of my favorite numbers.”

“Really?” Loki sighed, “Again, fascinating.”

“You didn’t even ask me why.” Tony’s lower lip puffed out in a pout.

Loki sighed heavily, “Oh darlingest Anthony, please do tell me why you have such a fondness for the number of 6 and 9. My curiosity will simply not be sated until you tell me every reason.”

“Alright asshole,” Tony blew a raspberry before kissing Loki again, “See, mister sarcasm,  69 is a very special number here in midglo-“

“Midgard.”

“Whatever.” Tony shook his head, “See, here it’s more than a number. It’s a way of life, it’s a beautiful thing, it’s a-“

“Annoying concept that you are prattling on about?” Loki sighed, “Really Stark, this is-“

“It’s where you suck your partner’s dick while he sucks yours. Jesus Loki, wait to take the wind right out of my sails.” Tony groaned, starting to get to his feet when Loki wrapped an arm around his neck.

“…What?”

“It’s a sex position. Maybe something from Kama Sutra, hell if I know… Thought it might be fun. But then you went all sourpuss and-“

Loki cut Tony’s words off with a kiss as the god slid out of his sweatpants with ease.  “…Please?” he murmured against Tony’s mouth.

Tony groaned. “Dammit… you know that I hate when you do that…” he struggled to kick off his own pants. He licked his lips and crawled over Loki, grinning when the god arched his hips towards Tony’s mouth.

“Seems like you like math now.”

“Put your mouth to better use than your ridiculous taunts.” Loki bit at Tony’s thigh.

The billionaire yelped and pinched the same spot on Loki’s thigh. Loki laughed softly, and without warning, let his lips glide around the head of Tony’s cock.

Tony groaned, taking a moment to regain his senses and mimic Loki, letting the now familiar chill of Loki’s cock burst against his tongue. He shivered and sucked hard. Loki copied him and Tony grinned, a game of mirrors then.

He sucked Loki a little deeper, letting his tongue run up and down the bottom side of Loki’s shaft, tracing against the vein that pulsed there. His reward was instant as Loki copied his actions exactly, and his ice cold tongue found every wrinkle and fold of skin along Tony’s cock.

For a moment he forgot how to breath, let alone how to give head, but he finally snapped himself back to the god arching beneath him. Bracing himself on one arm, he let his other hand start to trace Loki’s inner thighs, his balls, and then squeeze his ass. He nearly gagged when Loki bucked his hips too far up, but he managed to keep from gagging his lover when Loki grabbed his ass, pinching faintly.

Tony sucked Loki down deeper, not quite able to take him to the base, but it was low enough and by the way Loki was moaning around him, he could tell Loki loved it. Loki managed to brush his nose against Tony’s balls, sucking harder, urging Tony to do the same.

Tony met the silent command, sucking harder as he began bobbing his head. Without words, the two were bobbing and sucking in unison; Tony could feel his own body winding up tighter and tighter and below him, all of the muscles in Loki’s body were approaching their snapping point.

It took just a swirl of tongue over head to send both of the men coming into one another’s mouth. They fell to a heap on the floor, Loki panting against Tony’s thigh as Tony tried to catch his breath.

“…I think I might….agree with you…” Loki finally managed to gasp out.

“…about what?” Tony took a deep breath.

“…69 is a most remarkable number.” 


	15. Day 15: Sweet and Passionate

“I cannot believe that you still do not trust me! After all this time!”

Tony shivered as the temperature around him dropped while his lover fumed. “You could not even tell me that the Chitauri were on Midgard again!”

“Babe, calm down. You’re gonna freeze the pipes again.” Tony’s voice stayed low. His head ached from the beating he’d had in the fight, and all he wanted to do was just kiss Loki until he shut up, but he didn’t think that would go over well at the moment. “Come on, Loki, please. I trust you. I do.”

“Then why did you not tell me what enemy you went to face? Why did you not let me go with you?”

“You still don’t have your magic! They would have-“

“I do not need my magic to defend myself! My blood is that of a monster, and monsters need no magic!”

Against his survival instincts, Tony reached up to touch Loki’s cheek, dots of red were already starting to speckle the greens of his eyes. The pale skin was like ice under Tony’s hand but he didn’t pull away, didn’t flinch or react, “Babe…you are not a monster. You’re just mine…and I don’t care what the rest of the world thinks, okay? I love you.”

Loki stared at him, “What?”

“Look, I don’t care about…about what you think you are… about what the fucking paparazzi says…I…just care about the fuck that you’re mine.” Tony let his thumb sweep over Loki’s jaw, and lips, “And I’m yours… okay? That’s all that matters.”

Loki’s lips quivered under Tony’s thumb, and the god slowly wrapped his arms around Tony, pulling him close. He gave a very small smile, a rare one without malice, or sarcasm. He reached up to run his fingers across Tony’s cheek before pulling Tony’s hand away from his lips and leaned in to kiss him.

Tony arched up into his lips, his hands running into Loki’s hair as he pulled him closer. They both began stumbling for the bedroom, falling into the oversized bed. He laid Tony flat on the bed, and tenderly peeled his shirt up and over his head. Bruises dotted his body. Loki sighed softly, and very carefully let his lips ghost over Tony’s neck, “You are injured…”

“I’ve had worse and lived.” Tony relaxed against Loki’s tender kisses trailing down his throat and to his chest.

Loki moved back up to kiss Tony’s lips, reaching over to the bedside table, pulling out their well-used vial of lube. Tony ran his hands through Loki’s hair, letting those dark locks twirl around his fingers. “I’m sorry babe…didn’t mean to upset you. I just…”

“Sh…we are not talking about that now.” Loki whispered, “Sh….” he kissed Tony again. He coated his fingers with lube, and reached back to begin piercing his own body.

Tony swallowed hard, watching his lover begin to fuck himself with his fingers. “Loki…Loki I…”

“Sh….” Loki put more lube on his hand and began stroking Tony’s cock, spreading the lube evenly.

“But Loki I just…I-“

“Sh.” Loki said more firmly as he straddled Tony’s hips and brought his body over Tony’s shaft. He smiled down at Tony and slowly began to sink himself down onto Tony. He gasped softly, “…Tony….”

Tony brought his hands to Loki’s hips, slowly running them up Loki’s sides, tracing the lines of his body, “You’re…really something else you know that…one of a kind.”

“As are you man of iron.” Loki rolled his hips and Tony shifted deeper inside. They both moaned as Loki braced his hands on Tony’s chest and began moving his hips faster.

Tony gripped harder at Loki’s hips, pulling him down faster and harder, “…Loki….” he moaned, “…fuck…”

“…Mine…” Loki looked down at Tony, smiling again.

“…Yours.” Tony promised, “And you’re mine.” he arched his hips, pushing himself harder into Loki.

Loki threw his head back and Tony took hold of Loki’s cock, stroking him in time with his thrusts. Their flesh slapped together, and Loki’s voice grew higher and higher, “Tony… Tony I….I…”

“I know babe….you too…” Tony’s whole body shuddered as his hips bucked totally off the bed. His orgasm left him breathless, and shaking as Loki’s cum dotted across his abdomen.

Loki fell onto Tony’s chest, gasping for air, “…I…I just….I….can’t say it…”

Tony ran his fingers through Loki’s hair, “I know babe…. I know.”

Loki sighed, closing his eyes,  and kissing Tony’s shoulder again and again.

“It’s alright. I know. “ he whispered, “You don’t have to say it.”

Loki kissed his shoulder, and sat up to look down at him, “…Man of iron….Tony…I…..” he sighed softly, leaning in to kiss Tony and whisper against his lips, “I love you too.” 


	16. Day 16: In A Public Place

“I do not understand the purpose of this.” Loki sighed again as Tony pulled Loki through the store.

“You need a suit. Just shut up, and let’s get this over with.” Tony grumbled.

“Why is your woman not doing this for us?”

“First off, Pepper is not my woman; she’s her own damn woman and she will skin you if you ever call her that to her face. Secondly, Pepper’s got other things going on. She’s got her wedding to plan, and can’t be getting your suit. So shut up.”

Loki sighed as Tony shoved Loki towards the dressing room. “Start with the grey one; that matches mine. Then we’ll try the black one if that doesn’t work.”

“You do not have craftsmen to tailor your clothing to your body? You buy…things that are made for many?” Loki wrinkled his nose at the suit.

“Yeah, well…usually I get something made but uh…her weddings this weekend so…no time for that. Just…get in there and try the damn thing on.”

Loki rolled his eyes and went into the small mirrored dressing room to begin trying on the various pants and jackets, “They are all too short. Are all of your clothing items made so small?”

“Fuck. Really? Let me see.”

Loki unlatched the door and let Tony in. The god was spinning in front of the mirrored wall, frowning at his reflection. The trousers he wore hung above his ankles and the suit jacket ended above his wrists. Everything else fit him well, clinging along his long, lean body.

“…Damn.” Tony whistled, “…You look fan-fucking-tastic in that.”

“The pants ill fit.”

“Well, try on the black pair then.”

“Mr. Stark?” the attendant called from outside the room, “Sir, one to a dressing room.”

“Yeah, yeah kid. Hey.” He opened the door to peer out at the teenaged worker, “Do me a favor kid. Go find some extra, extra long suits?”

“What?”

“Find a suit long enough to fit him and there’s $100 bill with your name on it.”

The young woman’s eyes widened, “Y-yes sir!” she darted off.

Tony grinned back at Loki, easing back into the dressing room.

Loki sighed, crossing his arms, “…are you just going to stand there and watch?”

Tony grinned, “If you insist.”

“You are ridiculous.” Loki rolled his eyes and unbuttoned the trousers, inching them down his hips.

“Jesus Christ… do you always go commando?”

“I do not like your undergarments here.” Loki sighed, kicking the pants off, “The black pair do not fit either.” he threw the jacket to the ground.

“We’ll find something…” Tony sighed, rubbing Loki’s back, “Don’t worry about that babe.”

“…I….am fond of her…I…wish to look appropriate as a guest.”

“Don’t worry. We’re gonna be the best dressed guests there.” Tony wrapped his arms around Loki’s waist, “Hell… you could go just like this… buck naked and you’ll be the best looking guy there.” he grinned, kissing Loki’s shoulder.

Loki sighed, “Stark…we are in public.”

“Dressing rooms are private…and that attendant will have to sew the damn thing herself to find extra extra long. That doesn’t exist.” His hands stroked along Loki’s abdomen, “…Relax babe. You’re gonna look lovely no matter what. Just… no showing up in the armor, okay?”

He sighed, “I will not. But…you are ridiculous. I am far from lovely.”

He took a deep breath, gasping as Tony’s hand slid down through the coarse dark hair around Loki’s cock, gently grasping it and starting to lazily stroke, letting his thumb trace along the veins as Loki’s erection swelled. “See that mirror there?” Tony pointed with his free hand, “See that lovely picture right there in the mirror. You’re gorgeous Loki.”

Loki refused to look at his reflection, looking to the side, “I…”

“Hey…Nope. None of that doubting bullshit.” Tony’s grasp against his cock tightened, “Look at you.”

Loki hesitantly looked over his reflection as Tony stroked him faster, moaning under Tony’s strokes as his hips shallowly bucked into his hand. “You’re beautiful babe…Just. Like. This.” His grip tightened and another few strokes brought Loki to an orgasm. His seed splattered across the mirror. He sagged back against Tony with a deep breath.

Tony kissed along his neck, smirking when there was a knock at the door, “Mr. Stark? Mr. Stark! I found one! It’s..it’s marked as a double long!”

Tony grinned, “Throw them over the door kid.” Tony gave Loki a kiss, wiping Loki’s flesh clean and licking his fingers clean.

Loki slid into the pants, smiling as they hit just at the right spot on his legs. Tony grinned and kissed him again before slipping from the dressing room, holding the hundred out to the attendant, “Thanks kid. You’re a life saver.”

The attendant pocketed the money, and after Loki was pleased with the suit’s fit,  she checked the pair out. “Have it delivered to me.”  Stark told her.

She nodded, “Absolutely.”

Tony winked at her before taking Loki’s hand and heading home with his lover. 


	17. Day 17: On The Floor

Tony twitched the entire ride from the hospital back home. Being able to freely move and breath again made Tony anxious to get home. The two weeks of strict bed rest had nearly driven him made, especially since Loki had really taken it to heart, and not let Tony do anything strenuous at all, including anything sexual, much to Tony’s frustration.

What the hell were you suppose to do when forced to stay in bed for weeks on end? He’d tried to watch crap television, to read, even to write out some new equations, but after just a few days, Tony had been going stir crazy. It had been weeks of hell, and even after the initial bandages and stiches had been removed and replaced, Loki had still refrained from any physical activities, and now. Now it had been nearly two months and Tony had plans.

He thanked Happy for the ride, shooing his longtime employee and friend off  before hurrying inside. He only had an hour or so before Loki returned from his mandatory weekly meeting with SHIELD. He pulled out a bottle of Loki’s favorite wine, and even went all out with rose petals trailing from the door to the bedroom. He lit all the candles he had around the bed, “Jarvis, lights on setting 13. Set music to Loki’s preference. And uh… have dinner delivered from that seafood place Loki likes. The usual.”

“Of course sir, will there be anything else?”

“Nope. Think I got this one under control.” Tony grinned and went to shower to get that hospital smell off of him. He made it out just in time to open the door and let the delivery guy in to set the food down. He gave the man a large tip before hurrying him out the door and setting everything out.

As he was putting down the last fork, Tony heard the door open, and Jarvis chime. “Welcome home, sir.”

“What is this?” Loki walked into the dining room, arching a brow at the candles, the dinner, and the music. “You do not have to seduce me.”

“Baby, you should be seduced every day.”

Loki rolled his eyes, “What did your doctors say?”

“Clean bill of health. I am free and clear to return to all normal activies.”

“…Jarvis, is that information accurate.”

Affirmative sir.”

Tony grinned, going to pull out Loki’s chair when the god’s arms were suddenly snaking around him, pulling him close as Loki kissed him. “It has been entirely too long.” he murmured, kissing Tony again.

Instinctivly, Tony’s arms wrapped around Loki, tightening in his long dark locks, “I was trying to put together a nice, romantic evening for us. You’re uh…kinda skipping to dessert.”

“I have missed you.” Loki kissed him again.

The force of it, knocked Tony backwards, and he tripped over the chair, knocking himself to the ground. Loki rolled with him, keeping Tony on top of him to protect him from hitting the ground harshly. He pulled Tony over his body, arching up to kiss him again.

“Tony…” he murmured his lover’s name like a prayer as his hands smoother careful circles over his back.

He smirked down at Loki before tossing his shirt off. Without waiting for a word from Loki, he began easing both of them out of their pants. They didn’t need words as their hands and bodies worked in unison towards the same goal.

“Fuck. I missed you.”

Loki smiled, carefully tracing along the wounds that patterned his back and chest, “You are fine?”

“Baby, nothing hurts but my cock.”

Loki laughed softly, “Well, let us see if we can remedy that, hm?”

Bracing his hands on Loki’s chest, Tony began grinding their erections together. Just the friction of their flesh touching nearly sent Tony over the edge. He had to bite at his lip, using that flash of pain to keep himself in line, “I am not lasting long tonight baby… sorry.”

“I just want you.” Loki murmured.

Tony smiled, releasing his lips and leaning down to kiss Loki into the floor as his hips rolled their cocks together and within a few minutes, the two men were both coming.

Tony let his head fall onto Loki’s shoulder, the cool of his skin soothing his body. Loki continued gently tracing his back up and down, enjoying the peace and sensation of having his lover close. Loki was beginning to kiss at Tony’s neck, both of their cocks starting to think about round two when Jarvis interrupted.

“Sirs, the bedroom is on fire.”

Tony scrambled to his feet, sliding across the hard wood floor to the smoking bedroom. “Shit. Shit. The candles. I forgot. Loki!”

Loki hurried in after him, waving his hand, sending ice over the room, smoldering the flames instantly. Tony laughed nervously, “That….was almost a total fuck up.”

Loki smiled, walking over and pulling Tony into his arms again. Tony relaxed for just a moment before he spotted it.

“Dum-E….Dum-E. no, there’s no more fire. Dum-E, don’t you dare use that extinguisher. I swear to God I will give you to a  pre-k classroom if you—“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just started a new full-time job this week and it is kicking my ass....  
> But, I promised you all a new chapter a day, and I'm keeping at it. Thanks for sticking with me! <3 
> 
> Also Dum-E + Fire Extinguisher is my other big OTP.


	18. Day 18: Morning Lazy Sex

Loki woke to the feeling of warmth all around him, and soft lips pressing against the back of his neck. “Good morning to you too man of iron.”

Tony laughed, wrapping his arms around Loki’s waist, smoothing his palms over the plains of his bare hips. “It’s almost 3 in the afternoon. Morning’s long gone.”

“Morning is whenever we please…so, once again good morning.”

Tony grinned against the back of Loki’s neck. “I love the way you think.” His grip tightened and he pulled Loki closer so that Loki’s body spooned flush with his. Both of them were nude from last night’s fun, and Loki could already feel that Tony was up and ready for another round. Loki sighed softly, and pressed his hips to let Tony’s growing erection rub against his ass.

“You must have had some rather stimulating dreams this night to wake so eager.”

“What can I say? I dreamt about you, and that’s always hot.” Tony’s hands ran down Loki’s abdomen tracing down the lines of muscle and through Loki’s dark pubic hair before beginning to gently stroke him, “What do you day? Want to start the morning right?”

“Any morning with you has already started right.” Loki’s voice stayed soft.

Tony’s hand froze for a moment before continuing to very gently stroke him, “I know…I know.” He kissed Loki’s shoulder.

Loki glanced back at Tony, “Lubricant is still under the pillow.”

“There’s no rush.” Tony let his mouth trail over Loki’s neck and shoulders, re-learning every sharp plain and edge of Loki’s body with care. For once, his words were right, there was no rush. No meeting for either of them to run off to, nothing happening that required their attention, and even Jarvis was silent. It was just them, safe and content in the warmth of their bed.

Loki continued grinding and arching his hips, rubbing Tony against his ass until Tony finally let his hand start moving down Loki’s spine. The callouses of his fingers scratched faintly against Loki’s smooth skin, that contact was always a fascination to Loki; how Tony’s hands would be so rough, but gentle and steady. When he reached Loki’s entrance, his finger gently circled the ring of muscle, pleased by how easily Loki relaxed into it, welcomed the intrusion. For a few long minutes, Tony savored the feeling of Loki’s body relaxed around him as he added two more fingers to gently pierce Loki,; he loved the slow rolling of Loki’s hips.

He finally pulled the lube out from under the pillow and coated his cock, arms around Loki’s waist, Tony breached his lover’s body as Loki arched into it, his back curling against Tony’s chest as he moaned. Tony kissed his neck, taking his time to ease into Loki’s body. This time he took the chance to slowly take Loki, savoring every nuance of Loki’s body and how it clung to Tony, and drew him in.

He softly grasped Loki’s cock and began pumping it with long, languid strokes as he began to shallowly thrust.

“Tony…” Loki’s voice was a soft prayer as he began meeting the thrusts, his hips rolling into the pace Tony set, enjoying this feeling of tenderness. Something that often was missing during their usually rough bouts of sex. Loki had lost count of the number of times they had bruised, bled or broken one another during sex, but he couldn’t recall a time at all when it had felt this intimate before.

He turned his head over his shoulder, seeking out Tony’s mouth and kissing his lover. “Tony…” he murmured again.

Tony melted into the kiss, Loki’s turned position making everything fit tighter around his cock. He groaned into Loki’s mouth, his pace getting a bit faster, but never rough. He savored this moment, but he knew that he was rapidly approaching his end. Last night’s rough bout of sex hadn’t left him with much resistance, and as much as he never wanted this moment to end, he wanted to make Loki come. He focused on his strokes, gently squeezing the head of Loki’s shaft and pumping faster as his hips moved to a quicker pace. He felt Loki’s back tense, then arch, a soundless cry parting his lips against Tony’s mouth as Loki came. It only took a few more shallow thrusts before Tony was coming as well.

They both stayed entangled together, softly panting for air before Tony eased from Loki’s body, and the god turned to curl up with him, face to face. He smiled faintly and relaxed against Tony’s chest. “Might we stay in bed today?”

Tony grinned, tucking Loki’s hair back behind his ear, “Anything you want babe. Anything you want.”


	19. Day 19: Outdoors

“So, this is the place, huh?” Tony stepped around the large outdoor arena. The walls were cracked and scarred with cuts from blades cleaving across the stones.

“It is.” Loki sighed, “Did we really have to come here?”

“Hey, I’m probably never coming back to Godland so I wanna get the full tour.” He paced around the stadium, “So like…gladiatorial battles to the death?”

“What?” Loki scoffed, “Asgard is not anywhere near that barbaric. No. There are battles to determine the best warrior. There are often events to prove one’s worth as a fighter. Before Thor’s coronation there will be a great battle.”

“Think Zayn* will fight?” Tony tapped against the great stone wall.

Loki snorted, “Thor would not let her. She will likely have to sit by his side in full regalia.”

“Ah, well maybe she’ll at least get to wear some armor. That’ll make her happy.” Tony rolled his shoulders, “Think I should join in… welcome Thor to the throne with some good ol’ fashion fisticuffs?”

“….fistacuffs?” Loki arched a brow. “Do not be absurd. You will be at my side as the judge.”

“So what? We decide who had the best hits? Who broke the most noses? Sounds like a great time.”

Loki rolled his eyes and moved over closer to Tony. “There is more to fighting than broken bones and blood.”

“Then illuminate me oh great one… what are we gonna be judging?”

 Loki moved his arms around Tony, “There is a beauty to battle that we are to watch. The way the body moves, the grace as the weapon arches…” he laced his hands over Tony’s, moving his arms through the twirl of a sword swoop. “A true warrior is more than just brute strength. A warrior is a weapon brought to life. They are passion, and life.” He moved from Tony, stepping away until they were linked only by their hands linked together.

“…Well damn, I feel like a clunky asshole now.” Tony smiled faintly, “So… let me show you the grace of this warrior.” he pulled Loki close and pressed their lips together.

Loki pushed away, “Tony.” He hissed, “We are in the arena.”

“And?”

“It is outside, and it is soon to rain.”

“Mmm… sex in the rain. Kinky.” Tony purred, kissing him deeply.

Loki’s resistance faded as Tony kissed him deeper, tongue sliding into the liesmith’s mouth. He pulled Loki closer, barely flinching when thunder rumbled overhead, and the skies opened, rain beginning to drip down onto them. Loki pulled back for a moment before arching down into Tony to kiss him again, letting Tony push Loki’s back against the stonewall, his arms wrapped around Tony, his hands running through the short brown locks of hair, moaning into the kiss as Tony’s hands moved down to his hips, squeezing Loki’s ass

Loki growled, wrapping a leg around Tony, and pushing him. They both tumbled to the ground, moist earth splattering against Tony’s back. Tony smirked, shoving Loki, rolling over, and pinning Loki against the dirt.

Their hands fumbled with too many layers of buckles and straps to free their cocks from their trousers. Loki gasped for air as lightning cracked across the sky and the rain pattered faster against their bodies. Their hands were clumsy, slick with rainwater as they grabbed one another’s cocks and began stroking. Loki’s grip tightened with each stroke, and Tony’s hips arched into it. His own hands began moving faster, letting his calloused thumb trace across the slit of the head of Loki’s cock. Loki shuddered, his body shivering, arching out of the mud and into Tony’s body.

Their lips were getting clumsy, kissing, biting, and sucking on any piece of flesh they could find, Loki’s teeth settled against Tony’s throat while Tony bit at Loki’s ear lobe.  Tony began to tighten his grip, while Loki began stroking him faster, and slowly their hands finally began to work in unison.

Loki bit harder at Tony’s neck as another crash of lightning split the sky, and a roar of thunder shook the air around them. Tony’s breath was coming in short sharp puffs, “Come…come with me babe.”

Loki released his neck, looking up at Tony and nodding. He pushed up to kiss Tony again, as their hands worked in perfect pace to send one another other the edge, their seed coating their tunics.

Tony rolled off of Loki, gasping for air, letting the rain pour over them and wash away the new stains on their tunics. Anything that didn’t wash away, the mud would hide.

He glanced over at Loki, “So judge… what’s my score?”

Loki smirked, leaning over to kiss Tony, “A lack of grace…but a unique technique.” he got to his feet, adjusting his clothes, “Come. We need to get inside, before we are missed.”

Tony reluctantly got to his feet, adjusted his clothes before taking Loki’s hand. The two ran through the rain together, back towards the castle. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Zayn is an OC of mine that I made because I don't much care for the Jane/Thor pairing... She will likely not ever make an appearance in the light of fanfic day. But's she's a professional female wrestler... BECAUSE OF REASONS.


	20. Day 20: Threesome/Double Penetration

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So if you follow me on Tumblr you'll know that I asked for suggestions about what to make today's prompt... I got the suggestion to write something based on the amazing Starstripper's art ( http://starstripper.tumblr.com/post/49982114893/30-day-otp-porn-challenge-day-9-double )  
> I'll be asking for suggestions for some of the future prompts as well.

Tony was furious: of all of the possible days to just disappear, Loki had to pick today to act like Houdini and fucking disappear. He tried to act like it didn’t matter. He went to all of the birthday events, the parties, the meals, listened to everyone wishing him well as he tried to pretend that it didn’t matter that Loki had vanished without a word on his birthday.

By the time he finally made it home, he was more depressed than anything else. “Nice way to wish me fucking happy birthday…” Tony sighed, pulling his jacket off and tossing it on the couch. All he wanted to do was crawl into bed with a glass of scotch. He filled his tumbler and headed for his bedroom, “Stupid…fucking…didn’t even-“

“Good evening darling.” Loki’s voice poured over him like scotch on ice.

“Loki!” Tony set his glass down, and turned to try to find his lover, “Where the hell have you been?”

“Busy.”

“Busy? Yeah, well in case you forgot-“

“Today is the day of your birth. A day of great celebration, yes?”

“…You did at least remember….” Tony frowned, going to the closet and starting to strip.

“You are angry with me?”

“Uh… you think? I mean it’s fine if you don’t want to do the party thing but Jesus, you just disappeared.”

“I had a very complicated gift to prepare.”

“What? The hiding in the shadow gig? Sorry babe, that’s an old trick.” He jumped when Loki’s arms wrapped around his waist and pulled him close, urging him from the closet and back into the bedroom.

“It is a very complicated gift.”

“Everything you give me is complicated…so…what is it?”

“Do you remember when you confessed that you had watched me and my clone….”

“Yeah….ooooh, do I get a show for my birthday? I like private shows.” he perked up as Loki pushed him to sit on the bed.

“Close your eyes.”

Tony grinned as his eyes closed, “I take back everything mean I said or thought today.”

The bed dipped behind him with the weight of Loki as he crawled over to Tony, kissing at the back of his neck, wrapping his arms back around Tony’s chest.

“This is nice… but you and cloney gonna get it on right? Can you do that one thing with your leg? I wanna see what that looks like from an outside angle.”

Loki didn’t respond as a second pair of lips trailed along the front of Tony’s throat.

Tony jumped, opened his eyes and looking down at Loki bent over in front of him kissing his throat. He glanced over his shoulder, and found another Loki kissing at the back of his neck.

“…what the fuck?”

“Problem?” a Loki, Tony was pretty sure the original Loki, asked.

“You told me….your clones couldn’t touch anyone but you or they’d poof.”

“That is what I have been working on darling.” Loki’s lips curled into a smirk, “You always wanted a threesome, hm?”

“Oh my God. I fucking love you. Best birthday ever.” Tony wrapped his arms around the original.

“Oh, you are going to get many birthday treats tonight.” Loki purred. He nodded his head and he and the clone moved from the bed and began slowly kissing one another, moving slowly, lips and tongue trailing over pale flesh.

“Are you simply going to watch with your mouth agape?” Loki cooed.

“Come play with us Tony.” the other Loki chimed in.

Tony nearly tripped over himself as he stumbled out of his pants, and boxers and rushed over to the twins.

They both smiled, letting Tony move between them as they both began trailing kisses and nibbles over his throat. One moved up his neck to trail over his jawline while the other trailed along his collarbones, and occasionally their lips met, getting lost in kisses.

Tony moaned, “Jesus fucking Christ, stop making out with yourself.”

Loki smirked, “Getting jealous?” he purred, leaning up to press his lips over Tony’s mouth. His clone wrapped his arms around Tony, and began rubbing against Tony’s entrance. With little prelude, a slicked finger began preparing his body. The lube made him shiver, “What…what is that?” he murmured between kisses.

“Something special to ensure no injuries on a special night…just a little….protective magic…” Loki promised.

“What the hell are you planning?”

Loki grinned, “Something you will never forget.”

He brought his arms around Tony’s legs, lifting them from the ground, and hoisting Tony from the ground. Tony wrapped his legs around Loki, his body pinned between the unyielding bodies of his lover. He gasped as the clone’s cock slid into his body. Tony moaned and arched into it as his toes curled, desperate for any sort of friction. He reached his arm backwards to pull the clone closer, hand fisting in the dark hair, “F…fuck….” he moaned, trying to arch his hips but he was pinned too tightly between Loki and his clone to control. His legs kicked and Loki grabbed hold on them to hold them still. Tony wrapped them around Loki’s back.

“Remember to breath darling…” Loki murmured softly.

Tony’s heart hitched in his chest as he felt Loki’s cock nudge against his entrance, rubbing over his clone’s cock and starting to press into him.

“Holy….fuck…fuck. Fuck. Fuck.” Tony’s hand gripped at Loki’s shoulder.

More of the cooling lube spread over his body and helped Tony relax as two identical cocks slid into his body.

“OH GOD!” Tony moaned, desperate to move but he was pinned too tightly to control anything.

“L…L…Loki! Fuck! I…..AH!” His toes curled as the twins began moving in tandem. One arched further in while the other pulled out as they pistoned slowly in and out of Tony’s body.

For the first time in his life, Tony’s mind was a total blank. No equations, no words, not a single thought lingered in his brain, every single possible thing pushed out of his mind by the bursting, overwhelming white hot light of pleasure of two cocks plowing into him, each rubbing over his prostate.

He couldn’t even make coherent words, hot little pleading noises parting his lips as his toes curled as his legs struggled to keep grip on Loki’s body.

He turned his head and two sets of Loki’s cool lips slid over his mouth as he changed pace and everything began moving in unison. Both cocks slid slowly out and then surged forward, in and out identical, and unrelenting as Tony was held firmly in place, screaming and clawing at the air.

“….P…P….P…Please!” It took all of Tony’s willpower to stammer out the coherent word.

Loki smiled, “Happy birthday darling.” both of them purred before everything began moving faster and harder.

Tony felt like a shooting star burning up from the inside out, and when he came, he was positive that his heart had given out and he would never breath again. The feeling of Loki’s clone’s cold seed spilling into his body forced Tony to take in a deep breath.

He could only whimper and whine as Loki continued to fuck him, slamming Tony’s body against the clones as the clone’s cum drizzled out of him.  Loki pulled Tony into a fierce kiss, drawing blood from his lower lip as he finally came.

Somehow the three of them fell into bed, a puddle of cum, sweat, and spent bodies.

“Happy birthday darling…” 


	21. Day 21: Shower Sex

Tony flung his arm across the bed, reaching for the cool body of his lover, but he found only an empty bed. Brows furrowed he creaked open one eye, looking over, “…Loki?”

There was no answer, and Tony slowly sat up, “Lolo?” he called. That nickname always got a rise out of Loki, but there was no response. He rubbed his eyes, and frowned, trying to figure it out.

“Sir. Mr. Loki is in the shower.” Jarvis reported.

Tony flopped into bed, “Shower? He said he hated those…” he rubbed his hand through his hair, before grinning. Oh he was not missing this. He kicked off the covers, stripping out of his clothes along the way to the oversized bathroom.

Loki’s soft humming echoed around the room over the sound of the water beating against the shower wall. Tony grinned more as he tiptoed into the bathroom, and towards the shower.

He took the moment to look over Loki’s body. Fuck, he was hot, all long, lean muscles and the tightest, sweetest ass Tony’d ever seen. He waited until Loki turned his back to the shower door to make his move.  The door opened smoothly, and Tony stepped into the shower, wrapping his arms around Loki, “Hey there babe-“ he jumped when the water hit his body, “Jesus fucking Christ! What…the…c…c…cold!” Tony jumped back, running into the closed shower door, slamming his face into it. “Ow! Fuck!”

“You are the one who surprised me. Do not complain about the temperature.” Loki smirked at Tony’s rubbing his nose, checking for blood, “Your face is uninjured. It is only your pride that appears to be wounded.”

“Oh hahaha.” Tony rolled his eyes, running his hand through the stream of water, “Jesus, this is freezing Loki! What are you doing?”

Loki sighed, “Bathing. Clearly.”

“No, this is wrong. This is not the way you take a shower…let me show you. Jarvis turn shower temp up to my preferences.” Tony shivered as he curled in a far corner of the shower to avoid the blast of cold water until it slowly warmed. “See? You’re doing the whole shower thing all wrong. Let me show a true shower…” Tony stepped into the hot water. “A nice, hot affair.”

“First off, no one takes cold showers. At least no one should.” he grabbed some of the soap and lathered his hands up.

“Tony-“

“Now, you’ve got to get everything nice and wet…and then lather…” his arms slid over Loki’s body, soapy fingertips sliding along the lines of his body.

“Tony!“

“And you really have to make sure to get every….little bit…of skin…” his hand slid over Loki’s ass, trailing soap between his legs, fondling his balls as he kissed the back of Loki’s neck.

His breath hitched, “S….Stark!”

“You just take the chance to relax…let me show you what a nice earth shower is like…” he reached around Loki to take grip of his cock, slowly stroking it.

“Stark!”

“No need to thank me…” he continued stroking Loki as he nibbled at his throat, licking the beads of water from Loki’s hot skin. Loki was shivering against him, back arching his hips forward as Tony’s other hand ran over his ass again, then pushed past his entrance, curving up to try to find Loki’s prostate.

“Stark!”

“Hey…don’t worry babe… I’ve got you…” he nipped at the back of Loki’s throat, “You liking your first proper earth shower? Can’t believe you’ve been taken a fucking ice shower.”

Loki didn’t answer and Tony continued stroking him, noticing that Loki’s cock was soft in his hands. “…Loki?” He slid his finger from Loki’s ass, “Hey? Lolo?”

There was a soft groan before Loki went totally limp and slid to the ground. “Shit! Loki!” Tony caught him and eased to the floor with him, “Hey! Hey! Loki!” He gently shook his lover, “Loki, you’re freaking me out!”

Loki groaned softly, eyes fluttering open just a sliver, “…hot…” he whispered out.

“Hot?” Tony blinked, “Hot! Oh fuck, I totally forgot. Shit. Jarvis, cold water now and fill the tub with cold water.”

“Come on baby…” Tony carefully gathered Loki into his arms, picking him up and carrying him out of the shower and dropping him slowly into the bathtub filled with water. He grabbed some Epsom salt and threw it into the water as he held Loki’s head above the water.

He cupped some of the water and let it trickle down over Loki’s head and face. Loki groaned softly, slowly coming to again. “mmm…..?”

“Loki? Babe, you okay?”

“….I…am fine…”

“God…Loki, I am so fucking sorry. I forgot about your…”

Loki looked away, “..about my being a monster?”

“About you not being able to hot so well.” Tony said firmly, “I forgot. I’m so sorry.” he kissed the top of Loki’s head.

Loki sighed, sinking further into the water.

Tony bit his lips and slowly climbed into the water with him. Shivering faintly he pulled Loki to his chest, “You’re just too fucking gorgeous for me to keep my hands off of… you know I’ve got no self control.”

Loki smiled very faintly, “…and a distinct lack  of self preservation instincts.”

Tony smiled, “But I’ve got you. So who the hell needs anything else?”

Loki turned towards him, unsure, before slowly leaning up to kiss Tony, holding him close in the chill of the water.

“Mmm…you feeling better?” Tony asked, stroking Loki’s cheek.

“I am.” Loki actually gave an undignified squeak as Tony picked him up again and carried him from the tub.

“Tony!!” Loki squealed.

“Good, cause my dick is freezing off.” Tony carried him back towards the bed, both of them still dripping wet.

Loki wrapped his arms around Tony, the rare sound of his laughter light in the air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a bit of a jerk... ^_~


	22. Day 22: On the Desk

“Stark. I am working.”

“Looooookkkiiiiii…. I’m bored….” Tony flopped over Loki’s shoulder, “Come on….let me do something.”

“Odin has forbidden you from working on anything while in Asgard.”

“How was I suppose to know the purple crystal would explode like that? It was just a miscalculation!”

“A miscalculation that utterly destroyed the alchemist’s lab.”

“…They can fix it…”

“You blew a hole through the walls and destroyed the roof. They can rebuild it-“

“See? No harm done!”

Loki sighed, tilting his head back, “I am only allowed here because Thor requested it. Do not push our welcome. I would rather not return to Asgardian prison.”

Tony felt Loki’s shoulders tense at the mention of that time, and he instinctively began massaging the muscles there, gently kissing his neck.

“I won’t cause trouble babe. I promise.” He sighed, and rested his chin on Loki’s shoulder, “So, what are you making anyways?”

“Thor requested I help create an ink for Zayn*.”

“…ink? Uh…she doesn’t really seem the type to need a fancy pen and ink set.”

Loki rolled his eyes, “Ink to use in a skin marking.”

“…are you making tattoo ink?”

Loki sighed, “Is that not what I just said?”

“Please tell me you are not making magic ink for her.”

He licked his lips, “Not…exactly.”

“Bull shit.”

“It is not magic, persay. It is just…a bit more potent than your midgardian inks.”

“…potent?”

“Yes. It…will interact with the body’s energy, change colors based on that.”

“…you…are making fucking mood ring tattoos?”

“…a what?”

“Nevermind. That’s incredible. Keep working.”

Loki shook his head, and went back to work on the ink, going over the product again and again, mixing various herbs together.

“Wait…let me….can I…try something? Please…?” Tony begged.

Loki sighed, and relented, “…but if anything explodes…”

“It won’t!” Tony grinned and began carefully missing the herbs together, mimicking what he’d seen Loki do, but adjusting the amounts. He stuck his tongue between his lips, biting at it as he mixed the ingredients with a steady hand. A small puff of green and gold swirled into the air, and Tony set the little vials to the side of the desk. “See? nothing broken or in flames this time.”  Tony stood up and turned around. He frowned when he saw Loki starting at him intently.

“What? I didn’t do anything!” Tony held up his hands, “Don’t look at me like that! I swear, I didn’t-“ Loki arms wrapped around him and his mouth crashed over Tony’s, stealing the words and breath from him.

“Loki, what the-mm!” Tony’s mouth was covered again as Loki hands tugged at the hem of his shirt, pulling it up and over Tony’s head so quickly it made his ears ring. Loki grabbed his pants and ripped them off, throwing them somewhere into the room. He grunted as his chest was slammed to the desk, held there firmly by a hand to the back of his neck.

“Loki? Baby?”

Soft lips pressed against his spine as Loki’s other hand ran over Tony’s ass, slicked finger pushing into him with little warning. Tony grunted, “Fuck… Loki!”

“I want you.” Loki growled softly, “…Seeing you work….I….”

“Damn Loki, I didn’t know you could lose it quite like th-Fuck!” his forehead hit the desk as Loki’s long fingers curled up and brushed straight over his prostate. His hips jerked, pinned between Loki’s body and the desk as his cock rubbed uselessly against the desk. “Loki…” he whined.

Loki bit at his shoulder blades before removing his fingers. He only gave Tony a second to catch his breath before his cock was edging against Tony’s entrance. A second later, he breached Tony’s body and quickly slid all the way in.

Tony shudder, reaching out to wrap his fingers around the edge of the desk, holding tightly as Loki began slamming into him. His lover barely held back and Tony knew he’d be bruised and walking funny for days, but he couldn’t have cared less.

The instant Loki’s cock found his prostate, Tony was crying out against the desk as the old wood desk creaked and slammed against the wall over and over.

Tony’s cock dragged over the desk, the rough wood only making him harder with the rough friction. It hurt.  But the burn hurt so good, Tony thought he really might cry.

His nails dug into the wood as Loki’s pace turned harder. Loki’s muscles tensed, and the god growled before slamming into Tony hard enough to knock the desk onto only two legs and spilling his seed into Tony.

Tony whimpered softly, rolling his hips a few more time against the wood, working himself to an orgasm only a few moments later. Puffing for air, he managed to look over his shoulder at Loki, “…God damn… can we do that again?”

Loki grinned, and pulled Tony off of the desk, his cock already begin to swell again, “On every piece of blasted furniture in this room.”

 


	23. Day 23: Trying a New Position

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Part 2 of Day 11: Dom/Sub (but it also stands alone so no worries)

Tony looked Loki over, nude, gagged, and bound spread eagle to the four posts of the bed. “God…” he whistled, “I could wake up to this every day…” he traced his hands along Loki’s throat, feeling his pulse jump under Tony’s touch.

“This is what you wanted, huh? To be tied up like this?”

Loki nodded.

Tony smirked, letting his calloused fingers trail down to Loki’s collar bones, and then his chests, tracing over every muscle, slowly trailing down to Loki’s nipples. “…I don’t think so actually.”

Loki’s brows furrowed, a soft questioning noise sounding from behind the gag.

“You told me what you wanted. Don’t tell me you’ve forgotten already.” Tony let his hands drag over Loki’s chest, his fingers moving to pinch at the pink flesh. Loki gasped, his back arching with a stifled moan.

“You told me you wanted domination.” Tony pinched harder, “And that’s what I aim to give…so…none of this position of your choice babe.”

Loki’s back rounded higher, before sagging back to the bed as Tony removed his hands. He sighed with a muffled, “Tony!”

“My rules today babe. You asked for it.” He kissed Loki’s lips through the silk gag before reaching up and unbinding his wrists and ankles. “Just trust me.”

Loki hesitated before slowly nodding. Tony grinned, “You won’t regret it babe. I promise.” he twirled the restraints in his hands.

He licked his lips, “Just do what I say. Promise?”

Loki looked Tony over, hesitating before he nodded.

Tony grinned widely, “Roll over onto your stomach.”

Loki’s brows dipped low as he looked Tony over. Taking commands had never been Loki’s strength, but now, like this… from Tony…He took a deep long breath before slowly rolling onto his chest and abdomen.

Tony leaned up, gently attaching one of the handcuffs to Loki’s wrist. He kissed his fingers before Tony took hold of one of Loki’s ankles, softly pulling his leg out straight, kissing at his calf and letting his lips slowly trail upwards past his knee and to his thighs, he nipped at Loki’s inner thigh and Loki slowly spread his legs wider. He bent Loki’s leg and then reached up, grabbing the cuff, and chaining Loki’s wrist to his ankle, leaving Loki half tied up.

Loki shifted nervously, and before he could resist or protest, he quickly chained Loki’s other ankle and wrist together, leaving Loki totally trapped, exposed and helpless.

His breathing feel into rapid gulps of air, entire body tense. Tony gently ran his hand down Loki’s spine, “…I’m not gonna hurt you Loki… I’d never hurt you, okay? You trust me… I trust you…” He kissed between Loki’s shoulder blades, “….is this okay?”

Loki slowly nodded.

Tony smiled, “I’ll take care of you…” he ran his fingers slowly up and down Loki’s spine, trailing lower until he was brushing between Loki’s legs, slowly circling around his entrance, taking his time, waiting until Loki’s hips arched to meet his touch before he slowly eased his finger in.

Loki groaned, pressing his face against the mattress as his cock swelled against his abdomen. Tied up with his arms and legs bound behind his back he could only shallowly roll his hips to rub against the mattress for some kind of friction. Soft, pleads parted his lips, and Tony eased his finger back out. His weight disappeared from the bed for a few moments before he returned. Loki heard the bottle of lube open, and then Tony’s slicked touches were  on him, in him again, this time harder, and deeper, two then three fingers stretching him.

He whimpered and rolled his hips harder, aching for some friction.  “…Babe…”  Tony kiss his shoulders again as his fingers slid out again.

Loki moaned and tried to spread his legs when he felt Tony’s cock against his entrance, and he welcomed the faint burn of painpleasure as Tony breached him. The human’s hands held Loki’s hips firmly in place, and Loki could do nothing to control it.

He whined, and moaned, helpless as Tony took his time, keeping his thrusts shallow and light. Loki’s toes and fingers curled as he tried to buck his hips and urge Tony on, but the man stayed at his own pace until Loki wanted it more than he’d wanted anything.

Tony watched the lines of Loki’s body relax, stop trying to take control, and give it all up. He grinned, and dug his fingers into Loki’s hips, holding the restrained god still as he finally began plowing into Loki in earnest. The god cried out under him, cock trapped against the mattress, every muscle restrained. He screamed into his gag, knowing he wouldn’t last long, not like this.

Tony didn’t hold back, pushing Loki harder into the mattress, and that extra friction sent Loki’s cock over the edge. He came so hard it stole his breath, and he struggled to catch it again as Tony hammered into his prostate again and again until the mortal stilled, spilling his seed in the god.

Tony released Loki, and undid the restraints bit by bit. Loki let his body sag into the mattress as Tony curled up with him.

He gave a knowing smirk, “I done good. You’re speechless.”

 Loki glared playfully as Tony finally removed the gag and kissed his lover. “That was okay, right?”

Loki sighed, “…that…was perfect.”


	24. Day 24: Shy

“Loki, you can’t hide in the lab for the entire night…” Tony sighed, clawing at the lab door where Loki had holed up.

Loki didn’t answer.

Tony sighed, “Dammit Loki. You can’t lock me out of my own lab because you’re mad.”

He paced in front of the door, frowning and rubbing the top of his hair furiously. His hair stood up on end and he groaned, “Dammit.”

Nothing had been going right since Loki had gone down to the lab  in the early evening to work on a ‘simple spell’ and then had locked the lab down. For the past hour, there hadn’t been a sound from Loki or the lab.

“Lolo?” he pounded on the door, “Open up!”

He scowled when the room stayed silent, and his mind shot into overdrive. He had seen Loki’s book open to a page about open portals.  He’d wanted a way to escape in a hurry if the need should arise. What if the spell had gone wrong? What if something had come through the portal? What if Loki was hurt?  “Jarvis. Show me the levels in the lab.”

A holographic scan appeared in front of Tony, the temperatures were below freezing, and the life form scans showed a strange range that Tony didn’t recognize.

He took a deep breath, letting the suit fly to his body, piece by piece. As the face piece flew into place, he swallowed hard, “Jarvis. Override lab lockdown.” He braced himself, repulsors at the ready.

“Yes sir.” The doors clicked and slowly opened. 

Tony stepped inside, sweeping the room and locking onto the alien energy signature, “Loki? Loki? You okay?”

“Get out Stark.”

“Loki? Where are you?”

“Get out,” he growled. There was a clang from the back of the lab, and something darted across the steel plated wall.

Tony flew towards the fleeing creature, slamming into it; both of them tumbled to the ground, Tony holding the creature to the floor.

“Stark.” Loki’s voice was very soft beneath him.

Tony frowned, looking at the ‘creature’ he’d slammed into. He instantly recognized Loki’s thin, sharp face and lean body. But, everything else was foreign. Loki was nude, and every inch of his pale skin was a dark blue, bits of ice creeping along his shoulders and cheekbones. Soft swirling patterns of lighter blue trailed along his skin in the haphazard pattern of ice beginning to crack. Solid red stared back up at him, eyes wide and panicked.

“…Loki?”

He pushed Tony off of him and scrambled to his feet, putting distance between them.

“Loki? What the hell is going on?” Tony’s face plate lifted off and he followed after his lover, “Are you oaky? Did the spell backfire?”

”Please. Just do not…can you just go away? I do not wish for you to see me like this.”

“Like what? Like a smurf?”

“….a what?”

“…nevermind. You look good like this. Blue’s a good look on you.”

Loki glared, “Do not patronize me.”

“I’m not. Look, I’m a little confused, what’s going on exactly?”

Loki sighed, moving from Tony, ducking behind a cabinet, “This…is my natural form. A monster.”

“…What? No… so, wait why…why haven’t I seen this look before?” Tony followed after Loki, trying to get close to him again but Loki kept moving from him, ducking out of sight.

“…I hate it. That I….I am….I am such…that I am… this.”

“What? Fucking hot?”

Loki glared, “Do not mock me.”

“What? Shit, no. I didn’t mean it like that.” Tony tried to walk around to him again, “Dammit. Stop running away from me.”  He finally managed to corner Loki.

Loki’s shoulders slumped, his gaze focused on the floor, “Please. Just go.” His voice was very soft.

“Lolo…” Tony reached up to touch his cheek. Ice started to creep up the suit’s hand piece, but that didn’t stop Tony from leaning in to kiss Loki. Their mouths fused together, ice biting at Tony’s lips. Loki pushed him away, and Tony winced as the very top layer of skin pulled from his lips, still stuck to Loki. A small bit of blood  dripped down his chin.

“Stark, do not-“

Tony leaned in to kiss him again, ignoring the chill and the faint pain to hold Loki close. A faint beeping sounded in his suit, Jarvis warning of icing as Tony pulled him close, and kissed him again, his armored hand trailed across Loki’s abdomen. “I don’t care about this Loki…I just….it’s still you. Kay? That’s….that’s what matters.”

Loki frowned, hesitantly looking down at Tony, “…what are… Stark, what are you doing?”

Tony smiled faintly, “Showing you I’m not afraid of ….whatever this is.” He licked the blood from his lips, returning some warmth to them as his hand slid down Loki’s abdomen, and began to slowly stroke Loki’s cock. It began to swell and Loki gasped.

“Stark…” Loki looked away, and a faint lavender color crept to Loki’s face.

Tony smirked. “I’ll be damned. You can blush.” His hand moved faster over Loki’s cock as Loki leaned forward to just rest his head against the suit’s shoulder. His pants of air brought ice crystals over the joints of the suit, more warnings beeping in Tony’s ear, but nothing else mattered at the moment.

The metal was rough against Loki’s skin but that faint hint of burn made it all so much sweeter. Loki softly cried out, keeping his face hidden, frightened to dare to look at his lover. What he might see there scared him, so he focused on Tony’s suit, the warm, humming firmness of it.

Tony’s thumb swept over the head of Loki’s cock and he felt his legs go weak. Tony’s other hand began running along his ass, gently squeezing it as he stroked faster. Loki’s hand wrapped around Tony’s body, digging in, and faintly denting, the metal as his orgasm washed over him, leaving him totally breathless.

Tony continued stroking him until every last drop was spilled. He stepped back and brought Loki’s gaze to his, “…You’re lovely no matter what, babe. I promise.”  

Loki’s smile was hesitant, “…thank you.” He pressed his face back against Tony’s shoulder, and just basked in the feeling of being wanted, even as a monster. 


	25. Day 25: With Toys

Tony tested the chains between his ankles, and found that Loki had done a solid job with the restraints. His legs were restrained just loose enough to let him easily spread them, but not have a full range of motions, and his hands strained over his head tied to the head board. The most annoying aspect though had to be theh blindfold.

“You are quite lovely like this.” Loki purred as he reentered the room with a small bag of items.

Tony licked his lips, “Can’t let you have all the kinky fantasies, right?”

Loki grinned, “Oh no… I doubt my imagination could ever rival yours for creativity in sex.”

“Haha. Sarcasm is such a good look on you.” He tugged at the restraints as Loki settled beside him.

Loki kept silent as he slowly pulled the items from his bag. A small cold item began running down his chest, circling around his nipple. He jumped from the cold, “Jesus, warn me next time? Hell that’s cold! …What is that?”

“A surprise.” Loki teased, continuing to run it around his nipple. His cold lips began to trail down Tony’s neck, and moved down to meet the cold object. His tongue flicked over the tip of Tony’s nipple, grinning as it began to perk up. Tony groaned, “Fuck….”

Loki let his lips follow his tongue and began to suckle at the pert, pink flesh while his hand began to gently pinch, and roll Tony’s other nipple between his finger and thumb. When Tony moaned and clenched at the bed frame, Loki moved swiftly, and two cold objects clamped down, painfully, onto his nipples.

“OW! JESUS FUCKING CHRIST! WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU-OW! FUCKING OW!”

“Relax…” Loki smoothed his hand in circles over Tony’s chest, willing his muscles to relax, and slowly the pain subsided. Tony took a deep breath, “…you could have warned me.”

“You wanted no control.”

“…still coulda warned me.”

“Relax darling.” Loki’s traveled down Tony’s body, cool fingertips grazing over the lines of muscle definition, tracing every peak and valley of Tony’s torso and moved slowly down to Tony’s now soft cock. The pain of the clamps had dampened his interest.

His hips jolted when something slid around his balls, and then slowly the head of his shaft was guided through the same object. “Loki? What the fuck is that?”

“Trust me darling.” Loki kissed the inside of his thigh before he began to very slowly stroke Tony, letting his cock begin to swell. The ring around his cock was tight and Tony felt his cock spring to life, and then some.  “Holy…..holy…”

“I believe the words you are reaching for are.. ‘You are welcome.’” Tony could hear the smirk in Loki’s voice, but he could argue.  He’d never had an erection that hurt so good before. It was an angry ache that he never wanted to loose. He could already feel his orgasm creeping up his body, and just as it was about to become unbearable, Loki pulled his hand away.

Against his will, Tony whined, pouted even.

“Do not worry darling.” Loki kissed his hip bone before his slicked finger began probing Tony with little warning.

Tony jumped, hips bucking forwards as his chained ankles tried to spread wider, whining louder when his restraints kept from doing much. He arched his back as Loki added another finger and began to scissor him, stretching and teasing him.

“Loki…p…please!” He begged. He didn’t care that he’d lost control, lost this ‘game’; he just wanted Loki. He wanted to come.

 Loki pulled his fingers away, and Tony moaned a loud protest, but the sound died on his lips as something hard pressed against him, and slowly slid into his body. “Is….that…?”

“This…” Loki purred, “Is a very special treat….” he pulled the object a little out and then pushed it further in, repeating this over and over as Tony shuddered and arched his back painfully, “Ffffffffuuuuucccckkkkk!!”

“This….is an exact replica of me….” Loki shifted the angle, and the toy brushed against Tony’s prostate. Tony strained against his restraints again, the burning need to come making his whole body ache and scream, but he wasn’t there yet.

Tony heard a soft click before the toy sprang to life, vibrating wildly against him. Tony screamed and bucked wildly. His cock strained, and his nipples burned but he couldn’t come ever as the toy pulsating against his prostate again.

“Who do you belong to?” Loki purred, licking at the head of Tony’s cock.

He shuddered and choked on a long moan.

“You are mine. Yes?”

“Ahh!! Loki! Please…fuck! Gonna…Oh!”

Loki began easing the toy from his prostate and Tony shuddered, “Fuck.. yes.. yes. I’m yours. Yours!”

 The toy slid back in place, hammering ruthlessly against Tony, as Loki’s lips circled Tony’s engorged shaft, sucking and bobbing his head. The pain and the pleasure began to burn together in a white hot fuse that ran from the tips of Tony’s toes to the top of his head. Every neuron in his body firing all at once as Tony screamed, back arching into a painful ‘C’ as he finally came in the back of Loki’s throat while his muscles quivered and seized.

He crashed back down to the bed, choking and gasping for air.

“You are mine man of iron…Mine.”

Tony couldn’t think of a single reason in the world to protest; he nodded numbly, “Yours.” he agreed without hesitation, “I’m yours.” 


	26. Day 26: Boring

“I’m bored.” Tony groaned from his seat.

“You are the one who decided travelling by jet would be simpler than using your suit.” Loki turned a page in his book, “Find some means to entertain yourself.”

“Yeah, well I can’t really fly all the way to Hong Kong with you in my arms.” Tony crossed his arms.

“I did not have to come to this retreat with you. As I recall it is a business meeting and my presence is not required.”

“Yeah well…last time I left you alone for a week I came back to the whole house painted green…”

The faintest of smirks tilted the side of Loki’s mouth, “The bedroom is still green.”

“The painters will be taking care of that while we’re in Hong Kong,” Tony grinned when Loki’s head finally snapped up from his book to glare, “Game. Set. Match.”

Loki’s lips drew together into a pout (though Loki always denied that he pouted), and Tony laughed as Loki looked back to his book, turning his back to Tony. They sat in silence for another few minutes before Tony began drumming his fingers against the armrest of the seat as his feet tapped on the floor.

“Do you have to do that?” Loki sighed.

“Where are the damn flight attendants… we’re what? Like…5…6 hours into this flight and nothing! Should fire the lot of them.”

“You threatened to terminate their employment should they disturb us on this flight.”

“…Dammit.”

That infuriating smirk spread over Loki’s lips, “Game. Set. Match.”

Tony huffed, and sulked in his seat. After only a few more minutes he was tapping and bouncing in his seat, “Loki… I’m so bored. “

“You should have brought something with which to entertain yourself then.”

Tony crossed his arms, turning to glare at Loki before he grinned, “I did.”

“Oh? And what was that? Your sorely lacking musical talents for drumming on plastic?”

“Nope.” Tony quietly got out of his seat and began to ease out of his shirt. “Guess again.”

Loki sighed, still absorbed in his book, “I certainly hope a sleeping drought.”

“Not even close.” he unbuttoned his pants, and let them slide down his legs. “One last guess.”

Loki groaned, “…Perhaps you brought a book.”

“Wrong. Wrong. Wrong.” Tony tsk’d.

Loki sighed, “Then what did you bring to keep yourself entertained with?”

Tony grabbed Loki’s book and tossed it from him as he straddled Loki’s lap, “I brought you.” He wrapped his arms around Loki’s shoulders and relaxed into Loki’s lap.

Loki stared, totally speechless at the naked Tony perched in his lap. “…what?” he finally fumbled out.

Tony grinned wider, “I’ve made you speechless. Think that means I win today.” He leaned forward to kiss Loki.

Loki took a deep breath before meeting Tony’s kiss. Tony began unbuttoning Loki’s shirt, tugging it open and then tossing it into the aisle. He fumbled with Loki’s fly, coaxing Loki to lift his hips enough to let the god’s pants begin to slide down his hips and to the floor.

“God I love that you always go commando.” Tony grinned,, reaching into the pocket containing the emergency exit menus, and, because this was a Stark private jet, contained a small bottle of lube.

“…You are ridiculous.” Loki murmured when he spotted the bottle in Tony’s hands.

“But you love it.” Tony grinned, coating his fingers with it.

“And you are not bored anymore are you?” Loki kissed Tony’s throat.

He grinned at Loki before slowly moving his fingers back past his balls and to begin circling his entrance. He took a deep breath before slowly beginning to fuck himself on his fingers. He groaned, rolling his hips and letting their cocks rub together.

“Tony…” Loki’s voice was breathless, biting at his neck.

He grinned and slowly pulled his fingers free of his body to begin slowly stroking Loki’s cock, spreading the lube liberally over the swollen shaft and then guided the head to his entrance. Slowly he sank downwards, watching as the pupils of Loki’s eyes widened with pleasure. The god groaned, and bit at Tony’s throat as his hips bucked up into Tony’s body. Loki’s finger dug into Tony’s hips, pulling Tony further down letting his entire length pierce into him.

Tony’s nail ripped into Loki’s shoulders before he reached down to begin roughly stroking himself as Loki continued roughly fucking Tony. His hips bucked down to meet Loki’s thrusts, feeling the god’s fingers burning into his hips. He’d be feeling those hands for weeks on his skin.

A twist of Loki’s hips sent the head of his cock over Tony’s prostate and he moaned, “Fuck…fuck… Loki!” That burst of pleasure sent Tony’s cock over the edge, his seed dripping down his abdomen.

Loki growled, biting hard at Tony’s throat as he arched his hips again and stilled. Tony whimpered as Loki slammed into him and the god came.

Tony fell onto Loki’s chest, panting for air. “…That…was the best entertainment I’ve ever had on a plane.”

Loki laughed softly, trailing his hands up and down Tony’s spine, “We do still have several hours…”

Tony grinned, “Well…we are going to be racking up the frequent flyers in the mile high club.”

“…What…are you speaking about?”

Tony grinned, “Don’t worry babe. You’re already a member, and you keep flying with me… and you’ll be a well acquainted member very soon.”  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... boring sex for Loki Tony doesn't compute for me... so I went with 'I'm bored let's have sex.' instead....


	27. Day 27: Rough, Biting, Scratching

“Where the hell have you been?” Tony slammed down his glass of scotch at the tell tale flicker of green flashing through the living room.

“I had errands.” Loki’s shadow formed in the low light of the reactor.

“Yeah… You’ve been gone a fucking week.” Tony stood up, “A. Fucking. Week. Without a word!!” He turned to the unnaturally still shape of his lover.

The light of the reactor played over Loki’s sharp features, and Tony was reminded once again just how alien Loki really was. He took a few steps back, “I’m going to bed.” He shook his head, pushing past Loki.

 “I did not think you would miss my presence.”

“That’s bullshit and you know it!” Tony turned around, “Don’t pull this shit with me Loki!”

“You knew what I was when you become entwined with me. Do not act so wound up about it now.”

“Oh, do not start with this self depreciating BS again. I am so tired of your ‘I’m a monster’ pity parties!” Tony slammed his fist against the wall.

 “You just…You disappear….You act like you don’t fucking matter, that no one gives a shit about you! You moan and complain how no one loves you, no one wants you. Well fuck you! What am I then?” Tony stalked towards Loki, “What the hell am I then?”

“…Tony…” Loki took a hesitant, halting step from Tony, and the nervousness in the movement made Loki suddenly seem something less than a god, something fragile and human. “You are….”

“Yeah? No one, right? Cause no one cares if you disappear.”

Loki swallowed hard, his mouth opening and closing, but no words came from the silvertongue.

“I fucking care!” Tony grabbed the collar of Loki’s coat, and pulled him close. He crashed his mouth into Loki’s, stealing the very air from his lungs.

They tumbled to the ground, Loki landing hard on his back, Tony pinning him firmly. “Stark-“

“Don’t. I don’t want your lies tonight…I don’t want….” Tony groaned softly, “I just fucking want you.” He kissed Loki again, all teeth, tongue and lips dominating the god.

Loki didn’t fight, groaning softly when Tony bit at his lower lip tugging at it. The next time their mouths collided, sharp metallic copper surged between them, Tony suckling the blood from Loki’s ripped lips.

“Stark-“

“Don’t.” Tony let go of Loki and stood up, looking down as the god slowly got to his knees.

“Stark.” Loki breathed the word again, like it was a prayer.

Tony glared at him before reaching down, and grabbing a fistful of Loki’s dark hair and tugging until Loki dropped onto his hands and knees with a long shuddering breath that raked across his body.

He released Loki’s hair as Tony folded over Loki’s body, pressing his chest against the god’s curved back. His hands clawed over Loki’s body, practice letting him work over the belts, buckles, buttons, and intricate workings of Loki’s armor and begin to peel it off layer by layer. Loki stayed still on his hands and knees as Tony unwrapped his pale skin and tossed the layers of metal and leather to the floor.

Loki took a slow deep breath as Tony’s lips began to trail down his shoulders, and then trailed vertebra by vertebra. Halfway down Loki’s back the lips turned to teeth, scrapping over his spine. “…Stark….” Loki’s breath hitched.

In response, Tony bit at Loki’s shoulder, not holding back as his teeth sank into the flawless pearlescent skin. Tony’s hands ran down to his chest, finding Loki’s nipples and pinching hard. His back curved into Tony’s chest with a hummed laugh, “…You missed me man of iron?”

Tony let his nails sink into the pebble hard nipples and Loki shuddered beneath him. With his other hand he unfastened his own jeans, pushing his underwear and pants down and kicking them off. His cock hard already, rubbed between Loki’s ass. He waited until Loki gave a safe moan before he reached out and gave Loki’s ass a hard smack. Loki jumped and Tony smacked him twice more. Loki’s arms gave out and he fell to his elbows.

Nice red handprints lingered on Loki’s skin, gleaming against his pale skin.  Before Loki had caught his breath Tony was pinching and twisting his nipple. Loki cried out and arched his back. The moment his back arched, Tony let the head of his cock impale Loki’s body. Loki’s voice cracked in his throat as he dropped his head onto his folded arms, wordlessly offering his body up.

Tony grabbed hold of Loki’s shoulders, his nails digging into the skin, cutting deeply as he pushed forward into the tight, cool body. His pace picking up, he let his nails cut down Loki’s back, tracing red welts across the smooth span of skin. Loki muffled his cries against his folded arms, his back curving into Tony’s pounding thrusts. 

Tony growled, “I want to hear you.” he grabbed firm hold of Loki’s hair, pulling until Loki’s head jerked backwards, and he got back onto his hands, letting Tony roughly fuck him from behind as his hair was pulled, long dark locks wrapped around Tony’s fingers.

His voice fell higher, and louder, choking on a cry when Tony’s other hand wrapped around Loki’s cock, pumping him in time with the harsh pace. The sound of moans, and flesh slapping together filled the living room, slowly picking up volume as Tony neared his orgasm.  He pulled Loki’s hair harder, Loki arching off of his hands, his body straining and tightening to keep his chest off the ground.

Loki’s body contracting around him, gave Tony the final push he needed, and he came with a loud growl, nearly pulling Loki’s hair from his scalp. A few more brutal strokes over his cock, and Loki came, spurting his seed across his abdomen and chest.

The two of them slumped to the ground, they both were panting for air. Tony began gently massaging Loki’s scalp, soothing the sore skin. “Don’t…fucking do that again.”

Loki nodded, still gasping for air as Tony eased from Loki’s body and rolled over. Tony wrapped an arm around him, tracing over the welts on Loki’s back, smoothing the beads of sweat back into his skin.

Loki turned his head to look at Tony, eyes tracing over his features, “Stark?” he licked over the dried blood on his lips,  “…Tony?”

“Hm?”

“I….just…”

“Sh…” Tony soothed his hand up and down Loki’s back.

Loki pressed his head against Tony’s chest, drawing a deep breath before a very soft, almost inaudible, “…I’m sorry.”


	28. Day 28: Roleplaying

“Oh how the mighty have fallen…” Loki purred, circling around Tony.

The billionaire growled from the floor. The metal muzzle was fastened firmly around his mouth, biting into his skin. Tony glared at him, jerking against the restraints that bound his wrists behind his back. The hero was naked on his knees, refusing to hold Loki’s gaze for longer than a few seconds.

“How does it feel? To finally kneel?” Loki ran his hands roughly through Tony’s hair, grabbing at it and pulling him back to meet Tony’s wide eyes.

Tony grunted behind the muzzle as Loki’s hands trailed down Tony’s throat, toying with his adam’s apple, letting it bob with nerves under his finger. He grinned, “Are you frightened man of iron?”

Tony growled louder behind the muzzle, jerking against the restraints again. Loki’s fingers gripped into Tony’s shoulder, pushing the man onto his back. Tony grimaced at the pressure on his restrained arms hitting the ground and grinding into his back.

Loki crawled over him, “Are you going to beg me? For mercy?” his grin was sharp enough to cut glass.

Tony’s voice muffled against the metal sounded anything but kind.

“Oh do not worry man of iron… I will make you sing my hymns tonight…sing, and cry until you serve no one but me.”

Tony grunted when Loki pressed against him cutting the metal wrist restraints into his skin; his back arched up into Loki to escape the pain of the handcuffs. Loki pressed back into him, rubbing against him, leather burning against Tony’s skin as his cock began to swell.

Loki grinned, “You like this man of iron?” his purr dripped venom, “You like me taking you like this?” He let his fingers toy with Tony’s entrance before one plunged in.

Tony cried out and moaned, his back arching further he undid his fly, and pulled his cock free from his pants. He let another finger press into Tony, slowly scissoring him, stretching his body. Tony grunted behind the muzzle, back arching further, hands straining against the restraints.

“Look at the mighty hero,” Loki’s impossibly long fingers pressed over Tony’s prostate and Tony’s entire body jerked, “Do you want me man of iron?” Loki pressed his lips to Tony’s neck, feeling the mortal’s pulse flare under his mouth, “Do you want me to fuck you?”

Tony groaned, nodding without a hesitation and spreading his legs with an inviting arch of his back.

Loki bit at the juncture of Tony’s neck and shoulder, and then slid down to begin lapping at the sweat that gathered in the hollow of his throat. He let his teeth burn into Tony’s skin, leaving a deep bruise already blooming over Tony’s skin.

Tony tossed his head and rolled his hips into Loki’s fingers. Loki grinned, “Do you want me to fuck you man of iron?” Loki growled, pulling his fingers from Tony’s body.

Tony nodded, his voice catching in his throat as Loki grabbed his hips and pressed his cock roughly past Tony’s entrance.

His hips bucked, and he wrapped his legs around Loki’s waist, digging his heels into the leather of Loki’s still clothed body.

Tony threw his head from side to side as his body writhed uselessly as Loki took his time, letting just his head into Tony’s body, teasingly inching forward than out, taking his time and savoring every jerking of Tony’s muscles under his touch.

“You are lovely like this…impale on my cock and wanting more. Begging for more.” Loki ran a hand to slowly stroke over Tony’s cock, “Perhaps when I take my rightful place on the throne I will keep you at my side…or better yet….” he thrust deeper into Tony, “I will keep you on my lap…impaled on my cock, listening to you scream for me to take you harder…” He pressed further in as Tony moaned.

“Would you like that?” Loki finally pushed his full length into Tony’s body.

Tony’s toes curled as he nodded.

Loki grinned, “Perfect then.” he dug his nails into Tony’s hips, and began slamming into Tony’s body hard and fast with no mercy.

Tony rolled his hips into each brutal thrust. Loki growled, slamming into him once more before he stilled, cold cum dribbling down Tony’s thighs. Loki caught his own breath before he slowly began stroking Tony’s cock, bringing Tony to a slow burning orgasm.

They both laid in silence, catching their breath before Loki reached over and removed the muzzle and then the wrist restraints.  

“…fuck you are kinky babe.” Tony coughed, licking his lips, “Did you have to use the god damn muzzle?”

Loki smirked, “Oh yes.” 


	29. Day 27: With Food

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have lost my mind because of this challenge. This is what has happened.

“So, how’s this measure up to those Asgardian feasts Thor’s always going on about, huh?” Tony grinned.

Loki was staring at the food-covered table. “Did you buy every food item there is in Midgard?”

Tony laughed, “Hell, I’ve barely bought everything that you can just buy in town!”

“…why are we feasting?”

“We’re celebrating! Isn’t that what feasts are always about? Dig in!”

“…to what?”

“The food Loki….come on….you want the strawberries? Or maybe…. the chocolate…or maybe the bananas?”

“…this…is a strange assortment of food Stark.”

“Oh, just some knick knacks I thought you might like… look at these. They’re all green. You ought to like them, right?” Tony popped a few of the green m&ms in his mouth.

“…I have seen those sweets before, and they come in a multitude of colors.”

“Yeah well… we just have the green ones for tonight.” Tony cleared his throat, “Wine?”

“You are attempting something….” Loki frowned, but he let Tony pour him a glass of red wine.

“Why are we dining in such a manner? This is not a meal… this is….a haphazard assortment of things. Why?” he glared at Tony, “You are attempting to prank me, are you?”

“No, I’m just….introducing you to the wide wealth of food that Earth has to offer. How about some oysters? You like those, right? “

“Oysters…”Loki frowned, “…those are the things you told me…supposedly increase amorous desires.”

“Oh?” Tony feigned innocence, “So…you want some?”

“Stark…”

Tony groaned, “Okay….fine… remember you were saying to…you know…spice things up?”

“…I do.” he sighed, “…and what does this sad assortment of food items have to do with that?”

Tony licked his lips, “…These are all suppose to be aphrodisiacs.”

“…you are jesting. This is ridiculous…even for you.”

“It is not! It was suppose to make you fucking horny!” Tony groaned, “It’s a romantic dinner dammit!”

“…It is an absurd collection of things that you say are edible.”

“Oh come on, just try something!”

“.......you have a collection of raw eggs.”

“Yeah… well…it’s suppose to be ya know….sexy time food.”

“…I can see know why your lovemaking skills lack so much then.”

“What That is not what you said last night?”

“Yes, well last night my mouth was around you and forming words in that situation is-“

SPLAT.

Loki stared as egg dripped from his hair and onto his face. Tony wore a smirk, the bowl of raw egg yolks in his arms.  “What was that, Lolo?”

“Stark…” Loki rose from the table, a sprig of asparagus flicked off of his nose.

“What is it reindeer games? Can’t handle a little food.” Tony grinned widely.

Loki glared, “You do not know what you are asking for.”

“Oh, bring it Rudolph.” He chucked another asparagus sprig at Loki.

Loki swatted it down, and grabbed the bowl of pomegranate seeds. He scooped up a handful and threw them at Tony.

The billionaire laughed, “Oh, oh no. Not the tiny little seeds. Save me!” he mocked, chucking another wad of egg yolk. It splattered against Loki’s shirt, dripping onto his pants. “Save me from the might Loki and his terrible tiny seeds.”

Loki growled, waving his hand and muttering a word. Tony frowned as the m&ms slowly began to rise from the bowl, hovering in the air, and going to circle around Loki.

“What the hell are you doing? Making yourself a hulahoop of chocolate protection-OW!” An m&m slammed into Tony’s forehead. He rubbed the spot, “What did…Shit!” He took off from the table, m&ms in hot pursuit, shooting like bullets after him.

Chocolate shells crashed against the stainless counters, ricocheting across the kitchen, and clinking across the floor. He grabbed a handful of chocolate truffles and began hurling them at Loki. The m&ms intercepted a few of the truffles, but most made it through to splatter against Loki’s chest, one landing him squarely between the eyes.

Loki’s eyes crossed to looked at the truffle as it fell from his forehead to splatter to the floor against the rain of m&ms. Tony bit at his lip, tried to hold it in, but he sputtered, and then dissolved into laughter. He laughed so hard he doubled over, spilling the bowl of eggs all down his pants, which just made him laugh harder.

Loki frowned, watching Tony, but when a chocolate candy pinged off of Tony’s head, Loki lost it. The stoic god snickered, and then began to laugh, a rare sound even for Tony to hear.

Tony looked up from where he was doubled over, watching Loki laugh, “…I’d say it fucking worked.”

“What? You managed to make the kitchen into a disaster?”

Tony smirked, walking over to Loki to pull him down into kiss, “Nah babe… I got us both fucking filthy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last two days will be free for all. Sooo, if you have a suggestion post it here or send it to me on tumblr!


	30. Day 30: (Whatever you please) Battle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the suggestions!

The army had descended without warning, bursting from the sea and swarming onto the coast of California. Needless to say, the mid-morning blow jobs had been cut rudely short for Tony and Loki.

“Shit… armies before noon is just bad manners…” Tony rolled out of bed.

Loki frowned, “…must you go? Let the others handle the situation.”

“This looks like a big one. Jarvis called it a level ‘Oh shit’ that’s almost his top ranking level.”

“…You just enjoy making your immaterial supervisor say foul words.”

Tony smirked, leaning over to slap Loki’s ass, “I’ll be back soon. Try to not break anything while I’m gone?”

“…The others could handle it…” Loki rolled over, “…do not go.”

“Tempting as that is… I really gotta take care of this. Stay here, go back to sleep. I’ll be home soon babe.”

Loki frowned, but nodded, “I will watch you on the television.”

“Just check out my good side.” he winked before suiting up and taking off.

Loki sighed and relaxed into the bed, “Jarvis, turn the television to whichever image shows me the man of iron.”

“Yes sir.” Jarvis flipped on the screen, and let the images of the battle appear.

Loki could count each of the players: the man of iron, the hawk, the widow, the green beast, the captain, and the thunderer. The creatures swarming the beach crawled on all fours, the ground turning dark under their touches; they surveyed the Avengers before attacking. The first one snapped into the Hulk’s leg, dark black burns running across his leg; he howled in pain flinging the creature back into the ocean.

Loki sat up, his brows furrowing as he recognized the creatures. He swore and hurried from the bedroom, “Jarvis. Fit me in Stark’s stand alone suit.”

“Sir, I cannot-“

“Your protocols call to protect him above all else, correct?”

“Yes sir.”

“Then put me in the suit!”

Jarvis hesitated, “…Affirmative sir. Please stand still.”

Loki held his breath as the pieces of metal fit around, adjusting for his height. Loki flinched as the face mask fell into place and darkness briefly consumed him before Jarvis’ mainframe flickered to life. Loki took a deep breath. He had seen Tony fly these enough time, and without his magic, he was of no use to get there in a hurry.

“Jarvis set coordinates for the man of iron’s current location.”

“Yes sir.”

Loki braced as the repulsors burst to life and he found himself rushing through the air. He hated flying, that was why he never bothered to learn the spells, instant teleportation was so much easier than this sloppy jerking through the sky. The fighting slowly came into view, and he watched as the avengers struggled with the burning creatures from the sea.

Loki stumbled into his landing, “Try to push them back towards the sea!” Loki yelled.

Thor didn’t hesitate as lightning cracked from the sky, chasing after the creatures. The others slowly joined, beginning to try to force the creatures back. “Jarvis, focus my internal temperatures into your weapon systems.” Loki took a deep breath, concentrating and letting his body temperature plummeting.

“Yes sir.”

Loki took a deep breath, watching most of the beasts fall into the ocean. He adjusted his repulsors and sent himself crashing into the ocean. “Jarvis, fire everything now.”

The world stripped down to a bare white, and ocean stood suddenly still and frozen, the creatures captured in it. Thor stared for a moment before moving quickly to every one of them, slamming the hammer down and crushing them.

“What…were those?” Clint breathed out, quickly collecting his arrows.

“I do not know.” Thor frowned.

“Is that Loki in the suit?” Steve adjusted the shield on his arm.

Natasha nodded, “It was.”

“Who let him out?” Clint rolled his shoulders.

“Shut up.” Tony groaned, “Loki? You okay?”

The ice faintly cracked but there was no answer.

“Brother!?”

Tony and Thor pushed into the frozen ocean, yelling for Loki.

“Fuck… Jarvis, where is he?” Tony growled.

“Sir, Mr. Loki’s signature is approximately 65 feet below the surface.”

“Thor! Hit me a hole in this ice!”

Thor frowned, but didn’t hesitate to put the hammer down. Tony didn’t explain before he dove into the ice water, and charged towards the signature. “Open suit to suit communications….Babe? Babe? You ok?”

“Mmmm Tony…” Loki’s voice was light as the battered spare suit came into sight.

“I told you to stay home. Flying off headfirst into danger is my thing.”

“And you do a splendid job.”

Tony laughed, pushing through the ice and to Loki’s side, their metal covered hands entwined.  “Hey…Thanks…”

“You are all I have in all of the realms…. I will not sit by idly and let you be hurt.”

Tony sighed, “You’re being all sweet again.”

“Ah… my apologies.”

“Oh no, don’t apologize…. Jarvis get us home. I owe someone a bj and a bubble bath.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrow is the last day! Send me your suggestions for tomorrow!


	31. Day 31: BONUS! (Threesome; Clone Sex)

Tony should have known something was up when Loki didn’t complain about his disappearing into the lab for three days. But with his mind 100% focused on the project at hand, it didn’t sink in that something was odd…until the feeling of something crawling up his leg snapped him from his soldering work. He pushed from the table, frowning at finding nothing there, but the feeling of something moving up and down his inner thigh was persistent.

He licked his lips, “Loki?”

The only answer was a distinctive cold touch wrapping around his cock, and starting to stroke him. He shuddered, “Loki? Where the hell are you?”

A cold thumb rubbed across the pre-cum starting to gather at the head of his shaft, and Tony groaned, “J…Jarvis…w…where is Loki?”

“Master Loki is the main bedroom sir.” Jarvis reported.

Tony shakily got to his feet and stumbled into his elevator, frantically pushing the floor for his room. He moaned and slid back against the wall as a frigid mouth slowly engulfed him, suckling across the tip of his shaft before sliding slowly downwards and Tony swore he could feel himself hitting the back of an imaginary throat. “Fuck….” he clawed against the metal walls as the elevator doors opened to the proper floor, and Tony fell out, on his hands and knees. His fingers dug into the carpet as he crawled way to the bedroom.

“Lo…..oh sweet fuck.”

An identical pair of brown eyes met his, and he watched his own face turn up into a smile. Between the mirror image’s legs, Loki was greedily sucking him off. When Loki spotted Tony crawl into the room, he let the clone’s cock slide from his mouth. “I missed you so much I made myself a replacement.” he purred, “Jealous?”

“He’s a handsome bastard at least.” he scooted a bit closer, “So…what is this?”

“What does it look like darling? This is my version of you…he took quite some time to perfect.. but now…” he gave the clone a few quick strokes, grinning when Tony moaned.

“You are such a pervert.”

“And you love it.”

Tony grinned, “Fuck yes, I love your twisted little brain.” He tossed off his clothes and climbed into bed with his twin and Loki. Loki smirked and pulled Tony into a kiss.

Loki bit at his lip, then soothed it and pulled Tony closer, before pushing him away, “…I think your clone is getting jealous…” he purred.

Tony had opened his mouth to reply when a replica of his own lips slid over his mouth. Tony froze for just a moment before he arched into his own kiss, letting his hands roam over his body, scratching down his back, hissing as it reflected back to him.

His clone tied his fingers into Tony’s short hair, pulling harshly at it as he fell back into the bed, pulling Tony over him. Loki slid up behind Tony, kissing along the new welts on his back as Tony’s clone began stroking Tony’s cock, spreading a warm lube over him.

“Holy…fuck….” Tony growled, biting at his clone’s throat, hissing at the own flare of pain that hit his body. “Fuck…” he grabed the bottle of lube and coated his fingers before he reached down and pushed a finger into his clone.

His vision went white for a moment at the flare of pain, and the tightness. Loki purred against his ear, “Fuck yourself Tony.”

Tony moaned, shakily adding another fingers and scissoring the tight flesh until he couldn’t take it anymore. It burned, but his whole body was on fire and there was no stopping it now. He pushed his clone’s legs wide and took a deep breath before pushing into his own body.

He screamed. The feeling of being both penetrated and penetrating nearly made him come. He felt Loki’s cool hands smooth up and down his back to calm his shaking muscles. He took a shakey breath and pushed forward until he was buried in his own body.

He had to stop to just breath when he noticed Loki’s cool fingers sliding into him. He moaned as those thin fingers pierced him and then slowly, Loki’s cock began to push into Tony. He fell against his clone, clawing at his chest as his body shuddered at this overwhelming sensation of fucking, being fucked, and being pressed against himself and Lokis body. Loki wrapped his arms around Tony’s waist

“Loki…I…I…I can’t…” Tony moaned, “..t…too much… god…AH!” he bit at his shoulder as Loki pushed his hips forward, pushing Tony forward into his clone’s body. Both of the Tony’s moaned helplessly as Loki set the pace.

Each slowly drag of the god’s hips sent Tony reeling until he couldn’t focus, couldn’t breath, couldn’t do anything but beg and cry. His clone reached up to pull Tony into a kiss as Loki bore his fingers into Tony’s hips and used his god-like strength to slam all of them forward, the three of them writing together.

Loki tilted his hips, guiding Tony’s hips, and he found his own prostate in his clone, and then hit his prostate, and that was all it took for Tony to lose it. He came in his own body, moaning incoherently as Loki continued slamming into his oversensitized body.

He whined when Loki finally came, and the three sagged into the bed together, gasping for air. Loki gestured and the clone slowly faded from sight. Tony pressed his face to the mattress, trying to catch his breath, and get his senses back.

Loki kissed along his shoulder blades until Tony could finally speak again.

“…Damn I’m hot.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for sticking with me through these! I will likely do another one of these in the near future so stay tuned!

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow my progress with this on Tumblr! My username is judyblackcloud.


End file.
